Antología
by maritza chan
Summary: ¿Snape enamorado y con hijos? ¿Remus casado y divorciado? Una recopilación de historias sobre la vida antes y después el nacimiento de HP. Estoy llegando al final, del principio.
1. Amores y accidentes

**Los personajes de Harry Potter que aparecen no me pertenecen**, los demas son míos. Rebeca y Nahiony Darcy las comparto con mi hermana Tgirl by angel.

En este fic espero poder decir lo que en otros no viene a la historia. Es una colección de las historias mis OC que reaparecen en numerosos de mis fics de HP, en especial en el Inmortal Fenix Dorado, del que vendría siendo una presecuela.

Las líneas dividen historias que suceden al mismo tiempo a diferentes personajes.

_**Sept 2012**: Al fin comencé a corregír este fic. Sólo ha habido un ligero cambio en la concepción de Sean, fuera de eso todo sigue igual. Sólo que con menos errores gramaticales :) Ojo cuando comencé a escribir este fic no sabía que tan jóvenes eran los merodeadores y Snape al momento en que Harry se convertiría en el niño que vivió, mucho menos los sentimientos de Snape por Lily.  
_

* * *

Ya casi había terminado el trabajo para su señor. Era una misión de regular importancia, pero no le importaba, pues cualquier misión era importante y si él la llevaba a cabo con éxito lograría ascender en la estima de su amo.

Conseguir aliados para el lado oscuro no era fácil si se tenía en cuenta que lo estaban vigilando "los buenos", ese estúpido de Dumbledore. Su compañero de misión había muerto hacía pocas horas por un ataque de aquellos a los cuales trataban de convencer que se unieran al lado oscuro. Pero los vampiros eran así. En especial en Transilvania, lugar en donde se encontraba Severus Snape consiguiendo adeptos para su señor.

Pero ahora no estaba trabajando. No. Apenas si había escapado con vida del altercado en el que murió su compañero de trabajo. Tenia que terminar pronto o los vampiros se lo comerían. Severus entró en un bar algo lúgubre. Tomó unas cuantas copas. Pagó. Estaba saliendo cuando vio a una elegante mujer, alta, extremadamente pálida. De repente, ella se le acerco y su visión se nubló y todo se volvió negro.

Severus abrió sus ojos. Estaba en una habitación alta y elegantemente decorada. La mujer del bar estaba frente a él relamiéndose sus largos colmillos.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras – le dijo con una fría voz. Severus instintivamente pasó una mano por su cuello. No, todavía no lo habían mordido.

- Pensé que jugar con la comida era un mal hábito – dijo otra voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la habitación. Severus la miró. Era joven, pero sin duda era vampiresa. – Además, tienes un pésimo gusto al elegir presas.

- No molestes Mary Jane. – dijo la mujer pasando un gélido dedo por el rostro de Snape, que sintió algo extraño. La chica se fue. Severus comenzó a sentir algo parecido al temor.

- ¿Para qué nos buscas? – le preguntó la mujer a Severus mientras descorchaba una botella de Black Wine. La pregunta sorprendió a Severus.

- El Señor Oscuro recompensará con grandes poderes a quienes le ayuden – dijo mecánicamente

- Si es tan poderoso, no creo que necesite ayuda. ¿Quieres? – le preguntó ofreciéndole una copa

- No gracias. Mi señor es enormemente poderoso…

- No me interesa la oferta de un brujo

- Serías generosamente recompensada…

- Eso no me interesa, por ahora solo estoy pensando en lo fresca que debe estar tu sangre – Severus empezó a buscar su varita pero se la habían quitado. La mujer se sentó en sus piernas. Severus dejó de buscar su varita. No se había fijado en lo hermosa y atractiva que era la vampiresa que estaba frente a él. ¿Lo estaría hipnotizando? No. Él pasó una mano por el negro y sedoso cabello de ella.

- ¿Me gustaría saber su nombre? – dijo Severus melosamente

- Juno

- Soy Severus Snape

- Es un _placer_ – dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca y lo besaba. Claro que Severus respondió al beso. (¿Acaso crees que es de piedra?). Aquello era totalmente nuevo para él pero, a pesar de que sabía que no debía, había algo que le decía que siguiera. Y siguió.

Al día siguiente Severus se despertó algo adolorido. Estaba en una habitación diferente, pero igualmente amplia y elegante. En una pared había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se levantó y fue a mirar la gravedad del asunto. Tenía varias mordidas en el cuello, en el pecho y en otras partes que no queremos saber. Sí, lo recordaba ahora. Había sido una noche fantástica a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre. Se vistió con una túnica limpia y entera que le habían dejado en una silla. Salió de la habitación. No sabía en qué lugar estaba, pero estaba seguro de que era un castillo.

- Buen día – dijo una voz familiar

- Juno – dijo Severus temiendo, no muy seguro de eso, otra escena como la de anoche

- Espero que hayas dormido bien. Me agrada que mis invitados estén cómodos.

- ¿Invitado?

- Más o menos. Tendrás la libertad de salir y seguir con tu trabajo, pero por las mañanas quiero que pases por mi habitación, ya sabes, las noches son para los vampiros como el día para los mortales.

Así, durante una semana y algunos días, Severus Snape vivió en el castillo de Juno Zervos, una vampiresa hija del muy famoso Conde Drácula. Ya había cumplido su misión. Tendría que volver a Inglaterra y lo que más le sorprendió, le dolía dejar el lugar.

- Me debo ir ya – le dijo esa noche a Juno

- Tan ponto…- dijo en un tono lúgubre. A ella le agradaba aquel hombre de pelo grasiento, nariz ganchuda y extraños hábitos. – ¿Volverás a verme?

- No sé, pero lo intentaré – Severus se despidió con un beso y desapareció

Ya en Inglaterra.

- Mi señor –

- Has hecho una excelente labor Snape has conseguido más aliados vampiros de los que planeaba. No sé como lo habrás hecho pero has ganado una misión más importante.

* * *

Unos días antes.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido venir – le dijo a uno de sus mejores amigos – sé que no te agrada Rebeca y de veras te lo agradezco

- Vamos Remus, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que no iba a venir a tu boda? – Le dijo medio bromeando, medio en serio James – no me llevo bien con Rebeca, pero Lily si.

Aquel día se celebraba la boda de Remus Lupin y Rebeca Moonstone. Ambos se habían conocido en Hogwarts y su noviazgo había sido duro, pero al fin se casaban. Estaban felices y si ellos estaban felices sus amigos lo estaban. James había asistido con su novia Lily, Sirius no estaba saliendo con nadie, así que fue solo al igual que Peter.

La boda se había realizado en un hermoso campo en Inglaterra y la recepción era en un lugar muggle pero seguro. La luna de miel sería fuera del país, algo así como una gira por los lugares exóticos de Asia.

- ¿Quien es ella? – preguntó James a Remus refiriéndose a una mujer con la que Sirius hablaba animadamente

- ¡OH! Ella es Clarise Waterfall, ya sabes pertenecía al grupo de Rebeca.

Rebeca Moonstone y Clarise Waterfall pertenecían a la casa de Ravenclaw, pero eso no les impedía que fueran amigas de Lily y otras chicas de Gryffindor. Todas estaban en la boda y de ellas pocas se habían casado, así que a la hora de tirar el ramo de flores había un gran grupo de mujeres solteras ansiosas de boda. Rebeca lanzó el ramo. Las manos de muchas se levantaron. Pero fue Lily Evans quien recibió el ramo y quien miró a James significativamente.

- Creo que quiere que te eches la soga al cuello amigo – bromeó Sirius

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo James en el mismo tono – bueno algún día será y tú serás mi padrino

- ¿Yo? – Dijo Sirius – Será un honor

- Y dime, ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa Waterfall?- preguntó con curiosidad James

- Nada fuera de lo normal –

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada especial?

- Apenas la conozco James. Pero sí, tiene algo especial en esa mirada

- Te gusta y saldrás con ella

- No se si pueda salir con alguien que es amiga de Rebeca. – Bromeó Sirius – Pero lo intentaré

La razón exacta por la cual a James y Sirius no le agradaba Rebeca era simple. A ella le gustaba curiosear y meter sus narices en lo que, según ellos, no le concernía. Tampoco le ayudaba el ser prefecta de Ravenclaw. Ellos nunca se enterarían de que ella, una vez en el colegio, descubrió su secreto. Remus lo sabía, pero si les decía a ellos la poca estima que le tenían a su novia seguro se iría a pique.

Pero basta de malos recuerdos.

* * *

Ahora Severus pertenecía al selecto grupo de mortífagos fieles a su señor. Tenía importantes misiones y se beneficiaba de los poderes adquiridos por su amo. Pero no había dejado su aventura con Juno. Él iba a visitarla de vez en cuando a Rumania. Había conseguido una forma de hacer desaparecer esas horribles mordeduras con una poción.

- Te estaba esperando – dijo Juno si volverse a ver al recién llegado

- Tenía mucho que no venia - comenzó a decir Severus mientras besaba a la mujer

- Tengo dos noticias que darte mi amor – le dijo contestando al beso

- Habla

- Volveré a mi casa en Grecia. Para vivir como una buena "muggle".

- ¿Y eso?

- Creo que dijiste que no querías que supieran de tu affaire con una vampiresa

- …

- Mi casa en Grecia no es tan grande, pero convencería a cualquiera de que vive alguien normal. La otra razón por la que me mudo y la segunda noticia es que estoy embarazada. Bueno no en el sentido en que los mortales lo están. - Hasta ese entonces Severus había estado acariciando y besando a Juno, pero al oír la última noticia se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿Desde cuándo hiciste eso?

- Ayer comprobé que el vientre experimental tiene una cría. Siempre he querido ser madre, y ese vientre me lo va a garantizar. Pero, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas en ese tono? ¿Acaso no quieres tener un hijo o hija conmigo?

- Claro que quiero, pero… es que eso no estaba en mis planes.

- A veces las cosas no salen como uno desearía

- ¿La dirección de tu casa en Grecia es? – preguntó Severus

* * *

Remus estaba en un despacho terminando un reporte para Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort estaba ascendiendo rápidamente y la Orden tenía mucho trabajo por esos días. Una paloma se posó en la venta abierta sobre el escritorio. Remus levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Pensé que ya habías dejado de usar eso – comentó

- ¿Como crees? – Respondió Rebeca – sabes que me encanta espiarte – dijo en broma. Remus la abrazó mientras le daba un beso de saludo.

Rebeca también era una animago ilegal. Él no tenia idea de cómo ella lo había logrado, pero utilizaba su habilidad para espiarlo a él y a los otros chicos en el colegio. Una paloma pasaba bastante desapercibida, aunque los chicos se dieron cuenta después y le solían llamar paloma.

- ¿Como esta mi palomita? – le preguntó Remus besando el vientre de su mujer

- Hoy fui al doctor y adivina qué

- Mm… ¡Es niña!

- No, es niño

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Remus feliz, pues a él no le importaba de que sexo fuera el bebe. Lo que le importaba era que él pronto sería padre.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara? – le preguntó Rebeca en medio de besos

- Mm… James

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – exclamó Rebeca indignada

- Pues no se me ocurre ninguno – le dijo Remus

- No importa, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar un buen nombre sin prisa.

* * *

Severus Snape había estado los últimos días investigando sobre la magia y los vampiros. Todo indicaba que las madres vampiresas tenían la misma mala reputación que las madres tigresas en cautiverio. Severus no pudo encontrar datos sobre algún brujo – vampiro vivo, o alguna vez existente. Todo parecía decir que algo impedía ser brujo y vampiro al mismo tiempo. Los brujos que eran mordidos, o morían, o pasaban un mal rato en un hospital. Además las vampiresas no podían tener hijos, pero Juno le había explicado una técnica usando el vientre de una víctima suspendido en una poción de sangre dentro de un contenedor. Juno ya "tenía" unos 5 meses de embarazo y aquel día le diría el resultado de unos "exámenes médicos".

- Que bien que ya llegaste, está muriéndose de ganas por verte – dijo Mary Jane al abrir la puerta a Snape. – ¿Vas a pasar o no? – Severus entró. No entendía porque a Juno le encantaba vivir con sus "hijos de mordida", como los llamaba. Mary Jane era una de los tres que Juno tenía.

- Hola mi amor – saludo Severus al entrar en la habitación en que se encontraba Juno - ¿Qué es lo que te mueres por decirme?

- Esa Mary Jane exagera todo, los exámenes médicos afirmaron que nuestro bebe es varón.

- Excelente. – Dijo Severus, que le encantaba la idea de que por lo menos el bebe fuera varón.

- Lo llamaré Vladimir

- Ni lo pienses. No quiero que mi hijo tenga el horrible nombre de su abuelo.

- Ah sí, ¿Y tú crees que yo le pondré un horrible nombre de brujos? – empezó a discutir Juno.

La discusión sobre el nombre del bebé llamó la atención de Mary Jane que estaba en el cuarto adjunto. Tomando un sorbo de sangre AB de una copa, miraba atentamente como discutían. "Eso si que es una discusión absurda" pensó. Desvió su mirada hacia una revista del Bloody News. En la portada se encontraba el nombre de un famoso muggle asesinado por vampiros del lado oscuro. Por alguna razón su rostro le recordó a un amigo suyo llamado Sean. "Sean" se dijo para sí. Ese era un buen nombre.

- ¿Qué les parece que se llame Sean? – Sugirió Mary Jane – es un nombre bonito, fácil de recordar y suena como el de alguien apuesto e inteligente.

- _Sean_ – dijo Juno – ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena mejor que todos los que has dicho – respondió Severus

- Sean Snape Zervos. Suena perfecto – dijo en voz alta Juno

- De nada – dijo Mary Jane antes de retirarse de la habitación. Tenia que hacerle una visita a otro Sean. El que distribuía la marihuana.

* * *

Meses después. 30 de junio.

- AH!

- Solo puje un poco más, ya falta poco – le dijo el medimago a Rebeca. Remus había tratado de acompañarla durante la labor, pero no podía decir nada mientras Rebeca le siguiera apretando tan fuerte la mano.

- Un llanto sonó. – Felicidades – dijo el medimago mientras le pasaba el bebé a Rebeca. – ¿Que nombre le pondrán?

- Richard – dijeron ambos a la vez. Ese era el nombre que habían acordado ponerle a su hijo.

- Bien, Richard Lupin.

* * *

Otros meses después. 31 de Octubre. Halloween.

Severus estaba mirando atentamente como el vientre suspendido se contraía con fuerza mientras se mantenía lejos de Juno quien se había vuelto bastante violenta como si de verdad estuviera cursando por un embarazo. Él iba a ser padre dentro de poco. Se juró a si mismo que seria mejor padre que el suyo. Su hijo sería un vampiro, de eso no tenia dudas, pero Severus todavía tenia la esperanza que pudiera hacer magia. Oyó un llanto. Y pronto Juno estaba cargando a la criatura. Severus se quedó embelezado viendo a su hijo. Juno permitió que lo cargara. Aquella criatura pequeña e indefensa era su hijo.

No es de mi interés escribir con lujos de detalles lo que pasó durante los 2 años siguientes. Entre las cosas más relevantes estaría la boda de Lily y James. La gran actividad de Lord Voldemort mantenía bien ocupado a ambos padres, demasiado ocupados, mejor dicho. Pero lo que paso aquel 31 de octubre los dejaría marcados.

Era el cumpleaños número 2 de su hijo. Severus lo tenía bien pendiente. Se las había arreglado para que nadie se enterara de que él tenía un hijo, pues sabia que le traería problemas. Pero desde hacía unos meses una idea le estaba andando la cabeza. Aquel día llevaría a cabo una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida. Llegó a la casa. Menino, uno de los hijos adoptivos de Juno le abrió la puerta. Severus lo siguió hasta el salón donde se encontraba su amante e hijo. Sí, estaba decidido. Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y él se llevó a Juno aparte.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – le dijo en un tono muy serio

* * *

Rebeca estaba harta. Remus jamás estaba en casa, por culpa de esa maldita Orden. El pequeño Richard apenas si reconocía a su padre. Y hoy, justo en uno de los pocos días en que él estaba en casa, tenia que hacer un reporte. Ya no lo soportaba más. ¡Remus! – gritó mientras cargaba al niño y se dirigía al despacho.

* * *

- Llamó a la puerta. Un niño le abrió. – ¿Esta Snape aquí? – preguntó ella con tono amenazante. El niño asintió después de ver una varita apuntándole. - ¿Dónde? – preguntó ella otra vez.

- En el salón del fondo – La mujer, joven y bonita había entrado ya a la casa. Tenía una mirada decidida. - Maldito bastardo, cuando te encuentre… - vociferó mientras caminaba en la dirección señalada

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó Juno con voz entrecortada. Severus sacó algo de su túnica.

- Juno… - decía mientras la tomaba de la mano

* * *

- ¿Pasa algo Rebeca? – preguntó Remus mientras su mujer abría violentamente la puerta de su despacho

* * *

La mujer abrió la puerta del salón y buscó con la mirada donde estaba Severus, lo vio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el conteniendo las ganas de matarlo.

* * *

- Juno… – dijo Severus que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba en la casa – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo mientras le ponía un anillo de diamantes en la mano

* * *

- ¡Quiero el divorcio! – gritó Rebeca a un muy conmocionado Remus

* * *

- ¡Tú me dejaste embarazada! – gritó la mujer justo antes de que Juno respondiera la pregunta de Snape.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí llego por ahora. Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado.


	2. La nueva generacion

**Los personajes de HP no son de mi propiedad**, al contrario de casi todos los demás.

Para cualquiera que lea este fic: gracias. Espero que les haya gustado el primer chap y este que leeran.

* * *

Anne Frank era una mujer decidida. Actualmente estaba en Rumania escribiendo su 5to libro. Había asistido a Hogwarts, era de la casa de Ravenclaw y aunque era menor que Lily, Rebeca y Clarise, ella pertenecía al grupo. Provenía de una familia de "sangre pura", pero a ella eso le importaba un cuerno.

Como sus padres querían que ella fuera alguien, estudió para ser medimago. Pero su atracción por la anormalidad, en un mundo mágico ya bastante raro, era mayor. Terminó los estudios. Pero desde ese entonces estaba desligada a su familia. Tenía un hermano mayor y por lo que se enteró tiempo después, había muerto por la causa de Lord Voldemort, al igual que su familia poco después.

Sus primeros libro habían sido ensayos comparativos entre la medicina muggle y la mágica. Con ellos ganó cierto respeto en el mundo de los medimagos. Ahora se encontraba en Transilvania, un pueblo donde los muggles saben que existe lo sobrenatural, donde los vampiros y licanos eran cosas del diario vivir.

Ahora que tenía los contactos y su investigación estaba casi completa, iba a viajar a otro pueblo lleno de sus especies de campo. La noche antes de marcharse fue a un bar. Se tomo varias copas, bueno muchas. En un corto lapso de tiempo le pareció haber visto a un conocido. Ella sabia que pertenecía a las filas del lado oscuro con solo verle la cara. Era Severus Snape, un "indeseable" de Slytherin. Al otro día no recordaba bien lo del bar. Un amigo suyo, vampiro, la encontró por ahí y la llevó a donde ella se alojaba. Era tarde y si no salía perdería su vuelo. Se marchó. Eso sucedió en el mes de agosto.

* * *

- Ya era hora de que llegaras - le dijo Clarise a Sirius mientras este entraba en el apartamento. Él no tenía una cara de felicidad, más bien, tenia cara de que alguien había muerto. Ella se preocupó.

Habían estado saliendo desde que se conocieron en la boda de los Lupin, hacia más o menos 2 años. Ella esperaba ansiosa de que algún día ellos se casaran.

- Clarise – dijo él con pena – esto debe terminar

- Pero, ¿por qué? – le dijo ella llorando

- No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa – dijo él por enésima vez esa noche

- Pero quiero seguir a tu lado

- Yo también, pero es peligroso y no quisiera que te involucres. Por favor Clarise, entiende mi posición. – él la abrazó. Ella estaba llorando. No entendía por qué las cosas tenían que ser así.

Él la estuvo consolando por un rato. La besaba, le decía que le amaba y que por eso el tomaba esa decisión. Y como una cosa lleva a la otra… aquella fue la última noche en que Sirius Black durmiera con ella. A la mañana siguiente, al ella levantarse, solo encontró una nota que decía:

"Por favor, no me escribas, yo lo haré para saber como estás… perdóname".

Ella se mudó unos días después a otra parte de Inglaterra. Aquel mes de noviembre traería más sorpresas de las esperadas

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió violentamente. Anne entró enfurecida.

- ¡Tú…! ¿Cómo te atreviste? Confié en ti y así me pagas – le vociferó a un vampiro sentado en un sillón.

- Pero Anne, querida, tu ya sabes que me gustan los hombres - dijo el vampiro sin saber de que rayos Anne hablaba

- Ya lo sé, ¡Pero me dejaste embarazada!

- ¡Estas embarazada! Pero, ¿De quién? Porque yo no te he puesto la mano. – le contestó su amigo vampiro

- ¿No fuiste tú Gabriel? Entonces, ¿Quién?

- ¡Ah picara! Ni siquiera sabes con quien te acuestas…

- No me he acostado con nadie en los últimos 6 meses – le dijo Anne – o al menos eso parecía.

- Y, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- Tres

- ¿Y cuándo te enteraste?

- Ayer

- ¡Ayer! Pero que despistada. Y ¿Cómo encontrarás al padre?

- Hace entre dos a cinco meses estuve solamente en este país, así que debe o debió estar aquí en ese periodo de tiempo. Necesito una prueba de sangre… - a Anne se le ocurrió una descabellada idea – Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y lo arrastraba al baño.

Minutos después Anne tenía la prueba de sangre que necesitaba. Conjuró un hechizo y de la sangre surgió un escudo de armas.

- ¿Conoces a alguien que posea este escudo? – le preguntó a Gabriel

- No, ningún vampiro u hombre que conozca de este lugar tiene ese escudo. Es más, ese parece ser un escudo de armas inglés.

- ¿Inglés? – Anne sacó de su pequeño bolso Heavyless un enorme libro de escudos ingleses

- Ay querida, ¿Tu siempre andas con eso?

- No, lo encontré en una librería hace unos días y pensé que me podría ser útil para mi nueva investigación – dijo mientras lo hojeaba y trataba de comparar el escudo de la sangre con alguno del libro.

- Así vas a durar una eternidad, y mira que eso es mucho tiempo

- Cierto – Anne miró decepcionada el escudo. Este tenía una serpiente. – ¡Bingo! – exclamó y con otro hechizo marcó todas las páginas donde los escudos tuvieran serpientes, que no eran muchas. – A ver a ver – la primera era el escudo de Salazar Slytherin – este ya murió hace mucho – algunas páginas después estaban los Black, los Malfoy y otras tantas familias oscuras, incluida la de ella. – Este no es – dijo cuando vio su propio escudo familiar. Siguió buscando y de repente lanzó un grito que hizo que Gabriel volviera del pueblo.

- ¿Qué pasa mujer? – dijo alterado

- Ya sé quien es el maldito que me embarazó – dijo saliendo del baño. Gabriel miró el apellido.

- Yo conozco a alguien que tiene ese apellido

- ¿Ah sí? al que yo busco se llama Severus

- Sí ese mismo. Salía con Juno Zervos.

- ¡Uf! Que mal gusto tiene esa mujer – Gabriel la miro con cara de incrédulo

- Pero ella se mudó hace unos años a Grecia. Tal vez ella lo siga viendo.

- ¿Tienes la dirección?

- No, pero creo tener una revista donde la menciona.

- Bien, me marcho

- Pero espera hasta mañana…

- Esta bien, pero quiero una gran copa de helado, y sin sangre

* * *

- Casémonos – le dijo inesperadamente el hombre a su lado. Ambos habían sido compañeros de trabajo por años. Tal vez era hora de que se casaran

- Sí, creo que quiero casarme…

Henry Potter era el hijo mayor de la familia. Su hermano menor era James. Él le llevaba alrededor de cinco años a su hermano. El nunca quiso ser auror, no quería seguir la tradición de la familia. Desde que salió de Hogwarts se desligó de lo que alguna vez fue su familia. Su primera profesión era de Charm Breaker y trabajaba para Gringots, pero actualmente trabajaba para sí junto a un grupo de amistades que, al igual que él, sentían una pasión por las tumbas y los tesoros perdidos. El grupo se dedicaba a hacer expediciones arqueológicas buscando tesoros perdidos y reliquias mágicas. La última noticia que tuvo de su familia fue que su padre había muerto.

Lucille era la mujer que había estado a su lado en tantas expediciones. Era su mejor amiga y confidente. La idea de casarse con ella nunca le había cruzado la mente hasta ese día. Ella aceptó.

* * *

- ¡Está embarazada! – Murmuró para sí Juno - ¡Está embarazada! ¿Cómo pudiste? – la ira que había en ella era tan grande que el bello anillo que tenia en la mano lo partió por la mitad y el diamante se lo tiró en un ojo a Severus. – Lárgate – le gritó – no quiero verte nunca más. Jamás me casaré contigo, inmunda rata… -

Severus estaba tratando de sacar la piedra de su ojo mientras que Juno le gritaba y Anne veía todo y en intervalos también se quejaba. Mary Jane había sacado al pequeño Sean de la sala y Menino lo estaba cuidando, pues ella estaba tratando de contener a Juno para que no matara a Severus ni a Anne Frank. Después de que Mary Jane se llevara a Juno a una habitación aparte, Severus, ya recuperado un poco de lo del ojo se fijó en la mujer que había causado el desastre más grande en su vida.

- Mujer que rayos estás diciendo – le gritó

- Tú, miserable, me has dejado embarazada

- ¿Por qué me mientes? Yo nunca te he tocado, ni siquiera sé quien rayos eres

- Pues no es mi culpa que hayas estado borracho, pero el caso es que estoy embarazada de ti.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Si lo es

- ¡No!

- Tengo pruebas

- No mientas

- Pueden hacernos el favor de largarse de aquí – dijo Mary Jane

- Con gusto y tú vienes conmigo – y Anne se llevó a Severus por la túnica.

* * *

Estaba embarazada. Clarise no podía creerlo. Ella siempre había querido ser madre y lo mejor de todo era que ese bebe era de su amado Sirius. Lamentablemente apenas sabia de él. Ella esperaba con ansias las escasas notas que él le enviaba. Ella tenía que decírselo. ¿Pero como? Él se había asegurado de que no le llegara correspondencia de ningún tipo. La única solución era esperar a que se acabara esa guerra. Mientras, ella se refugiaría y cuidaría lo único que la mantenía con esperanzas. Su hijo.

* * *

Antes de volver a Inglaterra Severus había estado hablando con esa loca de Anne Frank. ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido eso? No lo sabía. Pero lo que era cierto es que ella estaba esperando una criatura y él era el padre. No podía aceptarlo. Aquello era ilógico. Algo había tenido que pasar, pero ¿Cómo?

Fuera lo que fuera, ese inesperado bebe le había arruinado sus planes con Juno. Ella no quería saber de él. Ni siquiera lo dejaba ver a su hijo. Para navidad Juno todavía no se había calmado, pero le dio dos horas para estar con su hijo. Sean extrañaba mucho a su padre y no entendía por que ya no iba a verlo. Con respecto al embarazo de Anne, ella le envió una carta desde un yo no sé que lugar diciéndole que el bebe era niña y que era de él.

Más meses transcurrieron. Llegó un nuevo año. Fue el 17 de Abril. "Por que rayos esta mujer no pudo haber ido a San Mungo" pensó enfadado Severus. Una de las condiciones que él le había impuesto a Anne para aceptar a la niña como su hija era que fuera inglesa. Anne había estado viajando por el mundo embarazada y sólo fue a Inglaterra ya faltando 2 semanas para el parto. Lo peor del caso es que ella dio a luz en una clínica muggle. Severus estaba furioso. A él no le gustaba el lugar.

Por fin llegó a la habitación donde debía estar ella. La encontró junto al gay vampiro Gabriel y en los brazos de ella la niña.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras – fue el saludo que le dirigió Anne

- ¿Y?

- ¿No es una hermosura? – le dijo ella a Gabriel – Es una pena que sea hija de este…

- Ya basta Anne, yo solo vine porque así lo acordamos.

- Entonces aceptas que Emely es tu hija

- ¿Emely? – preguntó él algo enojado porque ella ni siquiera lo había dejado opinar en relación al nombre de la bebe

- Sí, Emely Marie Snape - dijo el apellido con cara de asco

- Bien, si ya lo habías resuelto todo ¿Por qué insististe en que viniera?

- Ay, pero que desconsiderado eres – dijo Gabriel, pero la mirada de Severus lo hizo callar.

- ¿Y por que tenías que venir a este lugar? – le preguntó Severus enojado a Anne

- Porque no quiero que mi hija se vea involucrada en alguno de tus problemas – le dijo Anne también enojada – y antes de que te marches por ahí ¿Por qué no la cargas un rato? Estoy exhausta y quiero hablar de algo importante con Gabriel.

Severus tomó a la niña y se apartó de los otros. Era una preciosura. Pero él no debía ablandarse. La vio a los bellos ojos azules que lo miraban. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenia con sus hijos. Si por algún motivo, algo grave le pasara, de seguro ellos también sufrirían. Le devolvió la niña a su madre y se marchó sin hablar.

* * *

Algunos meses antes.

Era un ataque de los mortífagos contra un pueblo del norte de Inglaterra. Lucius Malfoy era quien dirigía el ataque. En aquella villa no solo había muggles sino también brujos, pero como se resistieron los estaban matando y torturando con ganas.

- Señor – se dirigió un encapuchado a Malfoy – tenemos algo que posiblemente le agrade. – Malfoy terminó de matar al aburrido muggle que estaba torturando. Siguió al mortífago hasta una pequeña habitación en una casa semidestrozada. Entró y cerró la puerta.

Tirada en el suelo se encontraba una hermosa mujer que por lo visto era una bruja. No tenía su varita y se veía que la habían atrapado a la fuerza, pero todavía no la habían torturado. El encapuchado se la había dejado a él para su pleno disfrute. Pero Lucius Malfoy tenía otros planes, pues la mujer era joven y bella. Además, lo que no se sabe no hace daño, pensó.

Después que terminó con la mujer la torturó un poco y la dejó viva. Ya le había hecho suficiente mal como para que ella se sintiera una basura y eso era peor que la muerte.

* * *

25 de mayo

Por fin lo tenía en sus brazos. Era el niño más precioso del mundo. Si solo Sirius estuviese con ella. Si él pudiese verlo. Seria igual a su padre. Pero, ¿Qué nombre ponerle? Tenia que ser un nombre con carácter, Charles, pensó ella. Charles era el nombre de alguien con buen carácter, afable y bueno. Su hijo se llamaría Charles. Pero ella no sabia que Sirius jamás lo conocería.

* * *

31 de julio. Harry Potter y Neville Longbotton nacieron. Ambos destinados a cumplir una importante misión impuesta por el destino.

1 de septiembre. Henry estaba feliz. Lucille había tenido una preciosa hija. Decidieron nombrarla Leslie, en honor a una amiga que había muerto hacía poco en manos de los mortífagos. Leslie Potter. Potter… ¿Qué sería de su hermano? pensó, había oído rumores deque tenia un hijo. También había oído de que estaban siendo perseguidos por los mortífagos. Pero él estaba seguro, al igual que su familia. Siempre supo que él no quería ser un auror por las implicaciones y sacrificios que eso conllevaba. Sus padres lo habían desterrado y era posible que James pensara que él era un cobarde.

Henry salió del hospital y se puso a ver las estrellas. Por alguna extraña razón supo que algún día, todo lo relacionado a ellos cambiaría.

* * *

Habían pasado nueve meses desde el ataque a su pueblo, a su casa, a su dignidad y su persona. Nueve meses llevando consigo el recuerdo y el dolor de aquel hecho. Y posiblemente lo peor, haber quedado embarazada de alguien que la había violado. Si solo la hubiesen matado. Pero no, estaba viva y tendría un bebé. Pero estaba débil y enferma. Si hubiese sido otra tal vez habría abortado, pero hacer aquello seria una atrocidad aunque el embarazo era indeseado y le produciera cierto dolor.

No. Ella la tendría. Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras daba a luz en un lugar que no conocía. Había perdido el conocimiento y alguien se había dignado de llevarla aquel lugar. Era acogedor y todo blanco. Pero ella sentía que iba a desfallecer. Pero primero tendría al bebé. Ella apenas la logró ver. A pesar de ser el fruto de una vejación era hermosa. Sus ojos se cerraron y murió con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

La bebé estaba sana. Lamentablemente su madre había muerto. Por suerte quienes la habían encontrado eran buenas personas y la habían llevado a la pequeña ala de la enfermería de un orfanato cercano. Dos días después una pareja la adoptó. La nombraron Nahiony Darcy.

* * *

Aquel 31 de octubre, después de haber estado con su hijo, Severus tomó la decisión. Lo citó. Tenían que hablar. Era un bar lúgubre. Dumbledore llegó a tiempo, como siempre. Severus estaba decidido, sabía lo de la profecía y desde que Emely nació la idea estaba en su mente.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer para estar en su lado? – preguntó. Dumbledore sonrió.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. :)


	3. Antes de la caída del lado oscuro

**Les recuerdo que los personajes son de J.K.R.,** excepto los que no conocen y que suelo compartir con mi hermana.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba trabajando ahora como espía para Dumbledore. Por lo que sabía Anne Frank se había estado ocultando en el país todo ese tiempo. Aquel día su hija cumplía 1 año de edad. Un año. Desde el día en que nació Snape sólo la había visto pocas veces. Diez sería un número grande de veces, pero sabía que tenía que verla ese día. Después de todo era su hija y por ella y Sean el había traicionado a su ex-Señor. Su confianza ahora estaba del lado de Dumbledore.

Aunque a él no le hubiese gustado admitirlo, le gustaba ver a su hija. Pero las condiciones impuestas por Anne habían reducido su posible número. Él nunca había ido a la casa donde estaban exactamente sino que las veía en una plaza de un pueblo cercano al que ellas vivían.

Por otra parte había hecho un gran descubrimiento. Un día mientras visitaba a su hijo Sean en Grecia descuidó su varita. El niño curioso, tomó la varita y la agitó. Rompió un jarrón pero a Severus no le importó. ¡Su hijo era un brujo! Nada lo hacia más feliz en el mundo. El pequeño Sean con tan solo tres añitos ya podía hacer las pequeñas muestras de magia que los niños brujitos solían hacer. Obviamente Severus le insistió a Juno, que por cierto todavía estaba súper enojada, que debía comprarle cosas para brujos y no para vampiros. Era obvio que algún día sus poderes de vampiro aparecerían, pero mientras, Severus encontraría la forma de que eso no la afectara mucho.

* * *

Richard extrañaba mucho a su padre. Era cierto que muchas veces ni lo veía, pero el que ni siquiera fuera a la casa lo afectaba. Se habían mudado. Todo esto para un niño de tres años es muy fuerte. Simplemente no entendía el por qué. El cambio de ambiente había sido algo drástico. Se habían mudado de Inglaterra a Japón. Rebeca quería estar lo más lejos posible de Remus como pudiera. Aunque el trabajo de Remus no era la única razón para divorciarse. Rebeca sabía que ella tenia un carácter muy fuerte y exigente y Remus era tan… ni siquiera podía describirse. Ella estaba preocupada por su pequeño. Tal vez debería dejar a que Remus lo viera de vez en cuando, "Pero ese tonto ni siquiera lo busca" pensó amargamente Rebeca. Salió al patio donde debería estar jugado su hijo.

Se llevó un gran susto al ver que Richard no estaba en el patio. No, en cambio había un lindo cachorro de… lobo. ¡LOBO! ¿Qué demonios? Rebeca estaba muy segura de haber "vacunado" a Richard cuando era un recién nacido para que no fuera licántropo, y no lo era. ¿De donde rayos provenía ese lobo?

Ella estaba viéndolo fijamente mientras el cachorro jugaba con una planta. Luego este se dirigió a ella y para sorpresa de Rebeca se transformó en su hijo. Rebeca se desmayó. Si algo podía ser peor que ser licano era que fuera un animago que se transformaba en lobo.

* * *

Era alrededor del mes de mayo. Hacia un buen tiempo y Severus se encontraba en la plaza esperando a Anne y a su hija. Era de noche. Ella lo había llamado de urgencia y no le había explicado bien todo. Solo esperaba que la niña no estuviera enferma.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras - dijo Severus entre enojado y angustiado, más de lo primero claro – ¿Le pasa algo a la niña?

- No, no le pasa nada – dijo Anne calmadamente cuando lo alcanzó. Llevaba un bulto en un brazo y a la niña durmiendo en el otro.

- Entonces ¿Para qué me llamas?

- Escúchame bien y no me interrumpas. Tengo que viajar por motivos de negocios – Snape hizo un mueca pero reprimió lo que iba a decir – y no me mires así que ya he estado recluida por mucho tiempo

- Un año

- Un año y un mes. No me he marchado porque he estado escribiendo un libro. En fin te venía a entregar a Emely

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Severus Snape puso una cara de asombro y pesar

- Si, te la entrego, pero solo será por entre unos 15 días o un mes

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Severus en tono inusualmente alto en él

- Nada de qué. Tú eres su único familiar fuera de mí y de ese medio hermano, lo que sea. Necesito que te quedes con ella.

- ¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?

- Voy a sacarla de manera muggle y todavía no me salen los papeles

- ¿Muggle?

- Mira Severus – dijo Anne ya media irritada – las cosas no están bien en este lugar. Si ganara la guerra el tal Voldemort (Severus dio un respingo) las cosas no estarán bien. Me voy del país y Emely va a venir conmigo, pero antes tengo que buscar un lugar y unos contactos. No puedo llevarla, es todo.

- Si me quedo con ella, ¿Cómo podré saber cuando vienes a buscarla? ó ¿Cómo te comunicare si le pasa algo?

- Tú la puedes atender, para eso sabes de pociones. Toma esto es un contacto de una vía, o sea, yo me comunicaré contigo. Si surge una emergencia con Emely se activará solo para que me contactes – Anne le entregó algo parecido a una esfera pequeña

Severus todavía no estaba convencido. Era cierto que por esos días el Señor Oscuro estaba buscando a los Potter para matar al niño y así asegurarse la victoria. Por esa razón los ataques eran más a seguido y si le encomendaban una misión dejaría a Emely sola en la casa. Se le ocurrido una idea.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas con ese… su _madrina_? – dijo

- Pues porque Gabriel se fue a dormir por 25 años

- Ah, vaya protector…

- Mira Severus me tengo que ir ya.

- Bien, bien. Me quedo con la niña

- Tu hija

- Si, con Emely – dijo Severus resignadamente. Emely no se había despertado a pesar de la discusión de sus padres.

- Le di una poción para dormir – dijo Anne ante la expresión de Severus cuando la cargó y desapareció.

- Genial - pensó Severus - ahora tengo que cuidar a esta mocosa. Como si no tuviera ya mucho que hacer.

* * *

Rebeca había llamado a Remus para que fuera a visitar a su hijo. Él había aceptado gustoso, ya había aceptado el que ambos estuvieran separados. "Es mejor así para los dos" era lo que solía pensar y no estaba muy lejos de ser la verdad. Ambos se encontraban mejor solos que juntos.

Había viajado mediante la red de polvos flu internacional y por fin estaba en Japón. Llegó a la casa. Rebeca lo recibió muy cordialmente y lo encaminó hacia el patio.

- ¿Donde está Richard preguntó Remus extrañado?

- Pues aquí – dijo Rebeca inocentemente

- Yo solo veo tus mascotas – dijo Remus indignado. Rebeca tenía un montón de mascotas de todo tipo: guepardos, monos, un dragón en el sótano.

- Pues míralo ahí – dijo ella. Un lobito que había cerca se convirtió en Richard. Remus estaba pasmado. ¿Richard un animago? ¿Tan joven? –

- ¿Tú le enseñaste eso? – le preguntó su ex-esposa

- No. Pues al parecer es un animago natural. Y yo que hice tanto esfuerzo para que no fuera un licántropo y mira: se vuelve un lobo - dijo Rebeca sentándose en una silla cerca

Remus estaba cargando al niño en esos momentos. Era grandioso que su hijo fuera un animago natural. Lo mejor: se transformaba un lobo. Remus estaba tan ensimismado con su hijo que no se dio cuenta cuando Rebeca se fue dentro de la casa, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

¿Cómo notarlo cuando desde hacía mas o menos dos años que veía a su hijo por tan solo unos minutos? Él pronto tendría 4 años. 4. era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

Emely había dormido toda la noche. Como no, si a la pobrecita su madre le había dado una poción para dormir. Aquella noche Severus no tuvo problemas en ir a trabajar para "su señor", pero al otro día…

- Es que no vas a parar de lloriquear – se quejó en voz alta Severus a sabiendas de que Emely no le iba a responder nada que no fuera "ma-a-mi, ma-mi".

Desde que ella se había despertado en la mañana y no había encontrado a su madre cerca se había puesto a llorar. Snape hizo el inútil esfuerzo de callarla con un biberón de leche o un peluche que había en su bulto. Todavía estaba llorando. Severus tuvo que cargarla y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro. No se le ocurría nada más. Ya había visto a Juno calmar a Sean de esa manera. Tal vez funcionaba para todos los infantes. Emely se fue calmando poco a poco. Severus pudo darle después un poco de leche y algo de comer.

Después de alimentar a su hija Severus tubo que pasar por el horrible trance de cambiarle los pañales. Anne le había dejado un paquete hechizado para que no se acabaran de pañales desechables. El mejor invento hecho por muggles consideraba Anne. No se, pero imagínense a Severus Snape, el mortífago, cambiando pañales, preparando un biberón y tratando de callar a una bebé de un 1 año.

Después de que Emely estaba limpia y alimentada se dispuso a jugar. Se la pasaba con cogiendo cualquier objeto y directo a la boca. Cuando caminaba solía chocar con los objetos o romper algún u otro frasco. Severus estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba tratando de hacer un reporte sobre las actividades de los mortífagos para Dumbledore y su hija no paraba de tomar y romper cosas.

En una tomó su varita y la agitó. La túnica de Severus se prendió en llamas. Después de apagarla se aseguró de no dejar su varita al alcance de la nena. No se había puesto a pensar en ello antes. Emely había nacido siendo una bruja. Después que terminó su informe se puso a jugar con Emely. Estaba tan entretenido que no notó cuando el mismo Dumbledore se le apareció en su casa.

- Ejem - dijo Dumbledore

- Eh – Severus se asustó y dio un brinco – Profesor, ¿Cuándo llegó?

- Hace un momento pero me entretuve viéndote con… creo que esa chiquilla es tu hija Emely – Severus se sonrojó -¿Qué pasó con Anne?

- Salió de viaje y me encargó que la cuidara – dijo Snape con una mueca

- Ah ya veo. Dime, ¿Me tienes listo el informe que te pedí?

- Si, aquí esta – en eso un escozor ardiente le quemaba el brazo – Me llaman – miró instintivamente a Emely que estaba en el suelo jugando con el peluche ahora con vida – ¿Me haría el favor de cuidarla? - y desapareció.

Dumbledore todavía no salía de su asombro. ¿Un viejo como él cuidar a una bebe? Miró a Emely que ahora estaba llorando por la desaparición de su padre. Tenía que resolver ese problema. Pensaba en ello mientras cargaba a la pequeña que le tiraba de su barba cuando regreso Severus. Habría un ataque. Él había zafado un momento para darle una poción a Emely para que se durmiera. Fue fácil. Un biberón con un jugo y poción y listo. Durmiendo. Snape la acostó en el sofá y desapareció de nuevo. Dumbledore, antes de desaparecer también, sonrió y la arropó con una manta que había cerca.

Emely se había despertado en la noche. Se asustó. Ni su madre ni el hombre que estuvo con ella ese día estaban cerca. Lloró. Severus había dejado un biberón cerca con leche. Al ver que nadie venia ella lo tomo. Jugó un poco con el peluche que estaba cerca. Se volvió a dormir.

Severus llegó a su casa todo ensangrentado. Encontró a Emely todavía dormida. Se duchó, la acostó y luego se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente una risita y un tufo lo despertaron. Emely estaba sobre su cama, jugando con su cabello y estaba sucia. Con muy mala gana Severus la limpió y la aseó. Estaba pensando si debía darle de comer o no cuando apareció un elfo domestico con una carta de Dumbledore.

"Te lo envió para que puedas tener a alguien que la cuides mientras no estas y no la termines envenenando con tantas pociones (Snape sonrió). Atentamente. A. D."

* * *

Anne extrañaba mucho a su hija. Pero lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de ambas. No le gustaba ni en lo más mínimo la idea de dejarla con su padre. "Como si ese supiera cuidar a un niño". Después de tres días de iniciado su viaje le llamó para saber como estaba. Emely estaba durmiendo. Severus parecía no muy feliz de verla, pero por lo visto se estaban llevando bien.

Se sentía sola. De repente vio su diario. Lo único que le agradecía a su madre era haberla tenido y el que le hubiese regalado ese diario al entrar a Hogwarts. Se puso a leerlo.

_Diario de Anne Frank_

_Mayo 1 – me he mudado a una casa solitaria en un pueblito muggle de un campo de Inglaterra para criar a mi hija por un año antes de partir por el mundo de nuevo. Emely es tan linda (suspiro). Sus ojitos azules, su piel tan blanca, lo único que no me gusta es esa forma de su nariz media ganchuda como la del imbécil de su padre, pero que se puede hacer…_

_Junio – Emely ya tiene 2 meses. Ah, ¡Qué lindura! Creo ya fija su vista en mí. (Anne le da besitos al bebé) He decidido escribir un libro entre las diferencias de cómo crían las madres Brujas a sus hijos y como las madres muggles, aunque no soy una experta en ese campo…_

_Noviembre - ¡Le están saliendo los dientes! Que lindura… pero creo que le gusta demasiado la madera… no puedo dejar mi varita a su alcance o me la comerá._

_Diciembre - ¡Emely dijo su primera palabra! O algo así como mamá (Anne suspira profundamente) y pensar que en un futuro no querré ni oír lo que dice…_

_Marzo – Ya casi tiene un año y ya esta dando sus primeros pasitos sola. Tan linda. Caminando hacia mí con los bracitos estirados ¿Por qué será que ese inútil nunca la viene a visitar? Lo detesto. Pronto tendré que partir y no se con quien dejarla, Gabriel se fue a dormir y no se me ocurre nadie…_

_Abril – Feliz cumpleaños Emely! Lo tengo decidido. La tendré que dejar con su padre. No me gusta nada pero es su único familiar…_

Anne termina de ver su diario

Si, todo había sucedido tan rápido, pero pronto sacaría a su hija de ese horrible país.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban rápido. Severus ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir con su hija. Le encantaba jugar con ella, aunque no lo admitía. La iba a extrañar mucho, pero se tenía que ir por su bien. Si no ganaban la guerra, no sabría que le podría hacer.

Aquellos 25 días pasaron tan rápidos y le fueron tan gratos que cuando llegó Anne se sentía apesumbrado. Jamás había pensado que le gustaría estar con una chiquilla todo el tiempo. Pero ella se tenía que ir.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	4. Infancia-child abuse

Ya lo saben, **los personajes no me pertenecen**, o al menos no los de JKR.

Hola, por fin encuentro reviews, aunque sean tuyos querida T girl, bien sin más lloriqueos los dejo con una de mis historias favoritas.

* * *

Llegó el fatídico día. Era el 31 de octubre. Halloween. Lamentablemente Severus no podría ver a su hijo ese día porque aquel día seria el día de la verdad. Voldemort caería o vencería si mataba al bebé Potter. Ustedes ya saben lo que pasó. Voldemort desapareció, los mortífagos huyeron, Sirius fue capturado y condenado a Azkaban de por vida.

* * *

Desde que Clarise había quedado embarazada siempre había esperado que Sirius regresara, que conociera a su hijo, pero no. El maldito era un sucio traidor. La furia, tristeza, todos sus sentimientos la aturdían. El hombre a quien amaba, el padre de su hijo era un vil traidor. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. "Ojala que se pudra en Azkaban" solía pensar.

Le daba asco vivir en el mismo país que él, así que decidió mudarse a otra parte. Tenía amistades en Italia, así que fue a parar allá. Pero el odio todavía estaba en ella. Clarise siempre había sido alguien amable, tranquila, pero ahora el dolor había despertado en ella una necesidad de violencia, de hacer algo, de romper todo lo que ella había sido. Se buscó un nuevo empleo. Lo único que le cayó en gracia fue hacerse caza recompensas, un "buen negocio".

* * *

- Estoy preocupada – dijo Lucille algún tiempo después de que emprendieran el viaje. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y la autopista estaba muy congestionada.

- No te preocupes mi amor, Leslie está bien con tu hermana

- No es eso. Es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡OH vamos mi amor! Es Halloween y dentro de unas horas estaremos en casa con Leslie y tu familia. – Lucille suspiró. Tal vez su esposo tenía razón. Tal vez solo era eso, un mal pensamiento.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. El auto que iba frente a ellos resbaló y comenzó a girar. Se armó un desastre, todos los autos estaban chocando o tratando de esquivar a los otros. Henry trató de esquivar a los autos, pero la lluvia hacia la autopista demasiado resbalosa. Lograron esquivarlos. Lucille respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Henry a su esposa segundos antes de ver un enorme camión que venia a todos velocidad hacia ellos.

La hermana de Lucille abrió la puerta. Una patrulla de policía estaba frente a su casa y dos uniformados llamaban a su puerta. Era tarde en la noche.

- ¿Abigail Woods? – preguntó uno de los oficiales

- Si, soy yo

- Les tenemos malas noticias. Su hermana y esposo han tenido un accidente en la autopista y ambos han muerto. Lo sentimos, pero queremos que usted vaya a la morgue a reconocer los cuerpos.

Abigail se puso pálida. ¿Su hermana muerta? Llamó a su esposo y le contó la trágica noticia. Al otro día fueron a ver y reconocieron los cuerpos inertes de sus familiares. "¿Qué será de Leslie?" pensaba su tía. Henry tenía un testamento donde le dejaba todo a su hija, pero solo lo podría utilizar cuando fuera mayor de edad. No tenían otra opción que quedarse con ella. "Solo a Henry se le ocurría manejar siendo un brujo" pensó enojada Abigail viendo a la indefensa bebita. Recogieron sus cosas y la llevaron consigo a su casa.

* * *

Los años pasaban. Emely ya tenía tres años y medio, pero Anne encontraba que esa criatura sabía más de lo que debía.

– ¿Donde se habrá metido esta vez? – dijo tratando de no pensar que se le había extraviado por tercera vez en el mes. No se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en la noche y ahora ya tendría suficiente tiempo de haberse perdido.

Las travesuras de Emely hacían que su madre enloqueciera, aunque cualquiera lo haría si su hija se pierde entre la multitud de la India. No le quedaba otra opción que llamar a donde él.

- ¡Snape! – llamo mediante una esfera que le servia a él para hablar con su hija

- ¿Que quieres Frank? – le respondió después de unos minutos

- Hum, ¿Emely se encuentra contigo o ha hablado contigo últimamente?

- No, se supone que está contigo y me gustaría saber como llegaría una nenita de tres años hasta aquí de donde sea que estés. Tampoco he hablado con ella desde la semana pasada. ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada

- ¿No se te habrá extraviado? - le preguntó poniendo cara de ira

- Pues a ti te pasaría lo mismo. Es una revoltosa, no me mires así.

- Si no tuviera que estar todo el día enseñándole a mocosos la tendría conmigo

- Si claro, yo no dejaría que estuviese con un…

- Mejor dejemos de discutir y vete a buscarla, pierdes el tiempo conmigo – y Severus cortó la comunicación

Emely estaba muy feliz caminando por las calles atestadas de personas extrañas. Tenía hambre pero eso no le importaba mucho. Sabía que se había extraviado de nuevo. No era su intensión pero la curiosidad la llevaba siempre a escabullirse e ir a donde no debía y sola, a diferencia de los niños de su edad, a ella no le importaba no estar con su madre. Para su suerte hablaba el idioma local. Su madre no sabía como era que Emely aprendía tan rápido cualquier idioma o lengua del lugar a donde iban.

Emely estaba andando tranquilamente por las tiendas hasta que un amigo de Anne la encontró y la llevó a su madre.

- ¡Emely niña de la porra! ¿Donde rayos te habías metido?

- Estaba caminando y viendo tiendas – fue la inocente respuesta de su hija. Anne tomo medidas drásticas y desde ese día solía llevar a Emely con un collar para perros y una larga cadena.

Dumbledore había salvado a Severus de ir a Azkaban, pero lo había condenado a trabajar como profesor durante el resto de su vida. Apenas tenía tiempo para viajar y pasar algunos días con su hijo. Como Emely siempre estaba en un lugar diferente cada 15 días, solía hablar con ella una vez por semana. Le sorprendía mucho como ella era capaz de adaptarse a los distintos climas y las distintas personalidades. Pero estaba seguro que a pesar de estar en manos de su loca madre ella le podría sacar ventajas a su estilo de vida en un futuro. Estilo de vida que muy por seguro era mejor que el que é le podría ofrecer.

* * *

Richard ya tenía 6 años. Edad suficiente como para que Rebeca considerara mandarlo a una escuela muggle. Remus no se opondría. Era una buena idea que su hijo supiera tratarse con los muggles tan bien como con los brujos. Pero no era como le iba en la escuela lo que le preocupaba a Rebeca. Le preocupaba lo que el pequeño lobezno le hacia a sus zapatos.

- ¡Richard! Lobo desconsiderado. ¡Mis zapatos nuevos! Cuando te encuentre sin vergüenza… – Rebeca iba gritando todo esto mientras se dirigía al patio donde de seguro podía encontrar a su hijo jugando con alguna de sus mascotas. – Cuando te ponga las manos encima…

- Wof… - Richard oyó los gritos de su madre mientras estaba jugando con el jaguar. Mejor sería esconderse. Recordaba bastante bien la suavidad del zapato dañado y lo irresistible que era morderlo.

Richard se escondió en un hoyo debajo del tronco de un árbol mientras su madre estaba buscando en el patio revolviendo todo. Si lo encontraba seguro que le daría una paliza.

- ¿Donde estará? – se preguntó Rebeca después de buscarlo por una hora en el jardín. – Espero que no haya bajado al sótano donde esta el dragón – decía mientras regresaba a la casa.

Pero Richard estaba muy asustado por la pela que recibiría para regresar adentro ese día. Es mas, no regresó en los dos días siguientes. Cosa que hizo que Rebeca se pusiera loca buscándolo. Incluso llamó a la policía y mientras hablaba con ellos fuera Richard entró a la casa y se puso a ver la tele.

Rebeca regresó al interior de su enorme casa. Estaba pasando preocupada por la sala cuando vio la televisión encendida y para su sorpresa a Richard sentado tranquilamente.

- ¡Richard! ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?

- En el patio

- ¿Qué?

- Me escondía para que no me dieras una pela por morder tus zapatos - dijo tratando de parecer inocente

Rebeca estalló. No por nada Remus y ella se había divorciado, Rebeca era muy rencorosa. Minutos después ambos estaban en el flameante auto de ella a una gran velocidad.

- ¿Adónde vamos mami? – preguntó Richard algo asustado

- Vamos a la casa de la abuela – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

Llegaron a una casa pequeña en un campo lejano entre las montañas japonesas. La abuela los recibió con una mueca y un "¿Qué quieres?" A Richard aquella mujer le daba miedo. Su madre le dijo que lo recogería en cinco días. La abuela bufó.

- Pongamos las cosas en claro niño – dijo la abuela. - Si quieres algo de comer tendrás que cosecharlo tu mismo, y si quieres carne ve y cázala, a mi no me vengas con dame, que no te lo daré - Richard estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo. Jamás volvería a morder ningún zapato de su madre, o por lo menos no los nuevos.

* * *

Sonó el timbre. Una criada abrió la puerta. Juno Zervos y su hijo fueron ante la presencia del mismo Conde Drácula.

- ¡Abuelo! – dijo inmediatamente al verlo su nieto

- Sean, mi nieto favorito. ¿Cómo esta ese pequeño vampirito?

- Muy bien, pero yo soy un brujito

- Ah, ya veo que has estado un tiempo con tu padre. Juno que bueno que vinieras

- Padre

- Ve y acomódate

- ¿Me puedo quedar con el abuelo? – le preguntó Sean a su madre

- Claro, siempre que él desee

- No hay problema, me encanta estar con mi nieto

- Está bien, iré a ver como está mi hermano. – Juno salió y los dejó solos

- Tengo que ir a la oficina, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó Drácula a Sean

- Si. ¿Me puedo mecer en tu silla? – le preguntó

- Claro.

Sean Snape se llevaba muy bien con su abuelo, quien lo tenía como su nieto favorito, una gracia poco común en la nobleza vampírica. Vladimir Drácula poseía una de las más grandes empresas de productos vampíricos del mundo. Las razones porque Sean a pesar de ser mitad brujo era su nieto favorito era que Drácula podía visualizar en el su sucesor, cosa no muy útil.

* * *

Rebeca fue a recoger a Richard en la fecha prevista. El pobre niño corrió hacia ella con las manos alzadas. Rebeca lo montó en su silla en la parte trasera del auto.

- ¿Qué son esas? – le pregunto al ver una feas ampolla en las pequeñas manos de Richard

- La abuela me hizo trabajar muy duro

- Por eso te traje aquí. Para que no vuelvas a ponerles tus dientes a mis zapatos. – Richard iba a llorar pero no lo hizo. Su madre ya iba muy lejos de la casa de la abuela cuando dijo – ah, se me olvidaba, Remus ira mañana a recogerte – ella movió el retrovisor para ver a su hijo, quien ponía una cara de alivio y felicidad – ¡Por qué pones esa cara coño! – Le peguntó enfadada mientras Richard se rajaba a llorar – Así esta mejor.

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con curiosidad la hermosa niña de rizos rubios platino

- Es un regalo. Es un tren armable a escala – dijo Karl su hermano

- ¿Un tren? - dijo ella sin entender lo demás

- Si, pero no puedo esperar hasta que papá llegue, así que lo voy a armar ahora. No quiero que toques nada – pero Nahiony Darcy ya estaba viendo el interior de la caja. Lamentablemente ella era muy chica y como estaba muy inclinada calló dentro entre la basura y las piezas que su hermano no había sacado. – Te dije que no tocaras nada – la sacó con cuidado y la sentó – tu me vas a pasar lo que te pida y te vas a quedar ahí

- Pero no debo tocar…

- No lo que yo no te diga – dijo con tono autoritario su hermano.

Después de un rato el hermoso tren estaba armado junto a sus vías. Los hermanos Darcy decidieron esperar hasta que sus padres llegaran del trabajo para hacerlo marchar. Los señores Darcy eran una pareja de doctores provenientes de familias con igual profesión. Al no poder tener otro hijo había adoptado a Nahiony cuando esta tenia apenas unas semanas. Eran una familia muggle común a pesar de tener un buen apellido y riqueza.

* * *

Harry tenia entr años, edad en la que los niños suelen preguntar mucho y de un montón de cosas. Lamentablemente a los Dursley no les agradaban las inocentes preguntas de su sobrino.

En el otro lado del mundo Leslie Potter tenía cerca de la misma edad que su primo pero a ella le sucedía todo lo contrario. Si ella preguntaba sobre sus padres sus tíos trataban de contarles los buenos que ellos eran y decirle que estaban en un lugar bonito. A Harry lo mandaban a callar.

Dudley le pegaba a Harry, el primo de Leslie jugaba con ella a lo que quisiera. Harry dormía en una alacena, mientras que el cuarto de Leslie era bastante amplio y bonito.

- Tía Petunia ¿Las motos vuelan? – le preguntó Harry con toda la inocencia del mundo a su tía

- Claro que no, pero qué cosas más absurdas dices niño – fue la respuesta que consiguió de su tía.

En Australia

- Tía, tía, vi una persona volando en una escoba

- Ah… eh… si… bueno… eso era una bruja

- ¿Los brujos existen?

- Claro que sí. Tu mami era una bruja muy buena.

- ¿Y yo soy una bruja?

- Claro mi amor

- ja ja, eres una bruja, eres una bruja – se burlaba su primo

- ¡Cállate flaco!

* * *

Desde que Clarise se mudara a Italia su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora era una caza recompensas con buena fama. Charles lamentablemente estaba creciendo sin un padre y eso la entristecía. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la posibilidad de cierto complejo de Narciso.

A medida que iba creciendo Charles daba muestras de que iba a ser un joven muy apuesto. Demasiado. Clarise temía que estando en Italia, donde los antiguos dioses habían sido en realidad brujos, le cayera encima el complejo de que al mirarse al espejo quedara prendado de si mismo. Había oído ya varios casos y no quería que le pasara a su hijo. Así que retiró todos los posibles espejos y evitaba a toda costa que se viera en el agua estancada.

Como algo positivo, Clarise había conocido a un buen hombre, brujo, caza recompensas y sobretodo le caía bien. Guardaba el consuelo de que pronto surgiera algo entre ellos.

* * *

- Ya estoy cansada de perseguirte – le dijo a Emely tras encontrarla después de unos días de perdida – pero creo que ya tengo la solución. ¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad grande conmigo? – Emely respondió positivamente.

Anne Frank de veras estaba cansada de perder días y días tras Emely cuando ésta se le escapaba. De repente se le había ocurrido una ingeniosa idea. Al llegar a la ciudad, una grande de Europa, y fue directo a donde uno de sus contactos vampíricos, porque, después de todo, ellos vendían productos muggles "hechizados".

Compró un chip especializado para rastrear perros con GPS incluido y con unas cuantas adaptaciones mágicas. Lo demás fue sencillo. Después de dormir a Emely le insertaron el chip entre la piel, al igual como se los pone a los perros, en la nuca. De esta manera, aunque Emely se perdiera, Anne estaba muy segura de que la iba a poder encontrar.

* * *

Es posible que este chap este aburrido fuera de algunas cosas, pero aun así espero con ansias sus reviews, besos.


	5. Cruzadas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,** al menos no la mayoría.

Y les dejo con el chap má largo hasta ahora.

* * *

Remus llegó al otro día a buscar Richard. Tocó el timbre y una bandada de aves salió de la casa. Rebeca le abrió la puerta y llamó a Richard.

- ¿Qué son estas? – le preguntó a su hijo viendo las ampollas en sus manos.

- Mamá me llevó a casa de la abuela

- ¡Que! Esa vieja bruja -Richard se rió. - ¡Rebeca! – llamó Remus antes de marcharse

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me llevaré a Richard por un mes.

- ¿Un mes?

- Si, no tengo trabajo ahora.

- Ahora no tienes que hacer, pero que interesante – dijo ella sarcásticamente

- Rebeca este no es momento

- Bien, bien, te lo puedes llevar, pero ten cuidado con tus zapatos.

Richard estaba feliz. Casi nunca pasaba nada de tiempo con su padre y tenia frente a él todo un mes. Pero las cosas buenas pasan deprisa y al mes Richard no quería volver a su casa. Pero lamentablemente para el padre y el hijo la cosa tuvo que ser así.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. Anne estaba haciendo un estudio sobre las civilizaciones mágicas de Suramérica y como siempre Emely estaba con ella, o algo parecido pues la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba "perdida". Ya Anne se había resignado. Cierto que ahora la podía localizar mas rápido, pero de igual modo Emely conseguía regresar, por lo Anne supuso que a ella le encantaba andar sola.

La preocupación de que algún animal salvaje la matara o comiera había terminado hacía mucho, al parecer Emely espantaba todo tipo de alimañas venenosas. Por los animales salvajes, suponía que preferirían salir corriendo antes que toparse con su hija. Pero ahora era diferente. La señal del chip que Emely llevaba indicaba que no estaba en el país, inclusive ni siquiera estaba en el continente. Lo peor era que estaba muy nublado y la señal del GPS no llegaba muy bien. No sabía si llamar a Snape o no. Decidió que no, porque cada vez que lo veía le daba nauseas.

Severus estaba tranquilamente terminando de corregir unos exámenes finales de esos diablillos de estudiantes que habitaban Hogwarts, cuando la esfera por la que se comunicaba con su hija brilló indicando que lo llamaba. Tomo el pequeño objeto en sus manos y miró. Emely lo saludaba desde lo que parecía ser, ¿El callejón Diagon?

- ¿Emely donde estas? –le preguntó. Ella giró la esfera a una tienda. El comprendió. Ella estaba en el callejón - ¿Dónde esta Anne? – a esta pregunta ella solo se encogió los hombros. – Bien, no te muevas, te iré a recoger dentro de un rato.

Severus Snape apareció minutos después en un muy atestado callejón Diagon buscando el lugar en donde se encontraba Emely. La encontró. La primera impresión no fue agradable. Emely solo estaba vestida con algunos harapos, estaba sucia, su cabello estaba enmarañado, tenía piojos y sanguijuelas. Por lo que adivinó, viajó en traslador desde América del sur, pues la multitud circundante tenia la características del la zona. Emely le dijo algo en algún idioma que no entendió. La cargó y se desapreció para aparecer en su casa. Ya le escribiría a Dumbledore, pero primero debía quitarle los bichos a su hija de encima.

- No te has arrancado las sanguijuelas. Eso esta bien…- Severus acercó una vela para poder quitarlas. Luego de eso tenía que ver si encontraba algo para los piojos. Emely en todo ese rato no le había hablado. Sólo lo miraba de una extraña manera, como si esperara algo. – Aquí tengo algo para esos parásitos, - dijo mas para sí que a ella – solo no te lo quites, te va a picar – Emely puso cara de berrinche. Snape suspiró – Y bien, te escapaste de nuevo – Emely asintió – De seguro que Anne llama dentro de un rato para que te envíe – a estas palabras la expresión en la cara de Emely fue de total disgusto, pero Severus no lo notó, pues estaba muy distraído para ver la cara de su hija.

- _Calvicius_ – murmuró Emely enojada mientras se bajada de la mesa en que estaba sentada y se tiraba de cabeza al fregadero y se echaba agua

- ¿Qué? – Severus vio como todo su cabello estaba en el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresar nada, pues puntualmente Anne le estaba llamando por la chimenea. Él fue a ver.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Anne aliviada – Emely se enojó contigo, bien por lo menos esta contigo. No se como fue que llegó allá.

- ¿Enojada conmigo?

- Eh, si bueno ella hace eso cuando esta enojada

- Lo hace, ¿Sin varita?

- Si, no sé de donde lo aprendió, pero hace unos meses lo usa para descargar su ira. ¿Qué le has hecho? – a esta pregunta llegó una respuesta a gritos desde donde se encontraba Emely, como estaba en otro idioma Severus no entendió nada – Ah, que no le has hecho. Bueno parece que no estas bien con ella, y ya que se acabaron las clases en Hogwarts te la puedes quedar el resto de las vacaciones. Te envió la ropa de ella pronto. Adiós- y antes de que Severus dijera una palabra Anne cortó la comunicación.

Severus no sabía como hacer ahora. Primero decidió reponer su cabello, luego fue a la habitación donde estaba Emely. Entró sigilosamente. Ella estaba sentada de nuevo sobre la mesa empapada. Tenía un frasco en la mano con una rana venenosa dentro. En su mirada se percibía cierto disgusto. Él se le acercó.

- ¿Y esa rana?

- La encontré, es tuya - dijo Emely por primera vez en inglés

- ¿Mía? Gracias, yo… - Emely lo estaba viendo otra vez con aquella mirada ansiosa de algo. Él la cargó y la abrazó. Tal vez Anne tenía razón y sería mejor que estuviera con ella en el verano. Nada tenia que perder.

Ya había hablado con Dumbledore y todo estaba arreglado. La ropa de Emely llegó al día siguiente y ella estaba muy feliz corriendo por toda la casa. A él le sorprendía que ella pudiera hacer hechizos sin necesidad de varita y a la edad de 5 añitos solamente. En la intimidad de su casa Severus se sentía tranquilo, pero su paz se vería turbada.

El timbre sonó. Aquello no le gustó a Severus. Fue a abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Parado frente a él estaba su hijo Sean de 7 años junto a un montón de guarda espaldas.

- ¡Hola papá! – dijo Sean en rumano

- Sean, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi mamá me envió a que pasara las vacaciones contigo. Aquí esta su carta – dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de un bolsillo

- ¿Y estos? – dijo viendo despectivamente a los de seguridad

- Mi abuelo no quiere que viaje solo.

- Tu abuelo - dijo Snape – no se pueden quedar

- No lo harán- dijo sonriendo – ¿me dejas pasar? – costumbres de los vampiros preguntar eso

- Eh, claro - Sean entró y Severus cerró inmediatamente la puerta. Lo último que le faltaba era tener vampiros en su casa.

Emely quien estaba comiendo un sándwich salió a la sala a ver si era su "abuelo" Dumbledore, pero se llevó una decepción al ver a un chico.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Sean al verla

- Soy Emely – le respondió en el mismo idioma - ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy Sean Snape - Severus dejó que ambos hermanos se presentaran mutuamente ,pero no sabía como reaccionarían

- Yo también soy Snape – dijo ella mordiendo el sándwich

- ¿Papá? - dijo buscándolo con la mirada

- Él no es tu papá, es el mío – dijo Emely en un ataque de celos

- Emely, él es mi hijo Sean, o sea tu hermano - Sean lo miro con cara de ¡Qué! – No me mires así. Ella es mi hija también.

- Pero mi mamá no tiene más hijos - dijo Sean razonando

- Es tu media hermana porque ella es hija de otra mujer

- Ah - dijo mirando a Emely despectivamente.

- ¿Por qué no vas y llevas todas tus cosas al cuarto?

- Claro

- ¿Por qué no le acompañas? –le dijo sutilmente a su hija. Emely le siguió pero no precisamente para ayudarle.

La casa de Severus no era grande ni suntuosa como la de la madre de Sean. Tenía tres habitaciones un baño y varias estancias más. También contaba con buena iluminación que él tapaba con gruesas y oscuras cortinas. Ahora Snape tenía un grave problema. Sus dos hijos estaban juntos en la misma casa y él bien sabía que ninguno tenía un buen temperamento. Lo mejor era que el encuentro había sido a temprana edad y no en la adolescencia donde de seguro hubiese sido una verdadera catástrofe.

- ¿Qué me ves? - le preguntó Sean a la niña que tenia frente a sí.

- Nada

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada – dijo ella de nuevo. Sean la miró de reojo. Él siempre había sido el niño mimado de la casa, pues el resto de sus hermanos eran muy mayores para que su madre le prestara atención.

- ¿Te quieres ir de mi habitación?

- No – dijo en tono resuelto Emely. Ella siempre había sido hija única y no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su padre de medio tiempo. Pronto se armó una guerra de almohadas seguida por ciertas explosiones mágicas.

Severus los tuvo que separar. Después de la cena los mandó a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Emely estaba llorando y Sean malhumorado. Amaneció en el medio del caos. Dumbledore llamó a Snape en un muy mal momento para que fuera a resolver algo. Severus tenía la obligación de ir pero le daba miedo dejarlos a los dos solos aunque estuvieran dormidos.

* * *

Aquel seria el día más importante en su vida. Por fin se casaba. Estaba radiante. Clarise por fin iba a dejar atrás su apellido de soltera para casarse. Se casaría con B. Piantini, su amigo caza recompensas. Él siempre fue muy bueno con ella y amaba a Charles como si fuese su propio hijo.

* * *

Cuando Severus Snape regresó a su casa la encontró en un total caos. Sus hijos habían estado jugando y corriendo por toda la casa y si había algo que no se había roto era pura suerte. Al parecer sus hijos habían arreglado sus diferencias. Los encontró en la cocina, a Emely con un enorme trozo de carne en sus manos y Sean con unas cuantas cáscaras de frutas a sus pies.

- Oye papi, ¿Puedo ser vegetariana?

- Bueno - Severus se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero recordó la nueva dieta de Sean. Para evitar que se volviera vampiro completamente Severus le impuso una dieta vegetariana que su hijo llevaba muy bien. – Eso pregúntaselo a tu madre. Han destruido toda la casa

- Oh no, solo jugábamos – replicó Emely mordiendo la carne

- Si, solo nos divertíamos. ¿Puede Emely ir a vivir a mi casa?

- Pregúntaselo a tu madre, aunque no creo que ella acepte

- A mí me gusta pasear - dijo Emely

- Si, llévanos de paseo - dijo Sean

Las semanas siguientes no fueron muy distintas. En todo el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron con su padre la casa nunca estuvo arreglada y él nunca tuvo paz. Al final de las vacaciones estuvo muy feliz de enviarlos de regreso a ambos con sus respectivas madres. Sean estaba triste porque quería que su hermana se fuera a su casa. Emely le prometió que le escribirá, cuando supiera cómo hacerlo.

Uno año después…

Anne Frank se encontraba ahora buscando una población escondida y escurridiza en los densos bosques de Europa Oriental.

- ¿Emely? ¿Emely? Ah esta niña se esfumó de nuevo - dijo Anne sacando su localizador para rastrearla.

Emely se había escabullido sin querer entre la espesura del bosque y había seguido un extraño sonido que la llamada. En un pequeño claro encontró lo que lo producía. Un pequeño bebe unicornio estaba atrapado con un lazo del diablo y estaba gimiendo por su madre. Emely se acercó cautelosamente. El potrillo era dorado con un pequeño cuerno en la frente y la miraba expectantemente.

- ¿Emely? ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Por aquí – dijo a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían

Su madre entró en el pequeño claro entre penumbras. Primero vio a Emely y luego a lo que su hija miraba incesantemente. Se sorprendió, pero antes de liberarlo quería tomarle una foto con su hija. Al acercarse noto algo que la dejó aun mas sorprendida.

Los unicornio son criaturas mágicas con un cuerno en su frente y los caballos alados son eso, pero este era un ejemplar híbrido. Una mezcla entre unicornio y caballo alado dando como resultado un unicornio alado. Era simplemente extraño.

- Mami, ¿Crees que se halla extraviado?

- Posiblemente. Pero mira, ese matorral lo tiene atrapado.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con él? – le preguntó Emely a su madre

- No lo creo, los unicornios no son mascotas

- Pero está solo

- Qué te parece si lo liberamos y lo dejamos en una cerca. Si la mama no lo busca entonces lo llevaremos con nosotras

- Bien.

Y así hicieron, pero en toda la noche ningún unicornio se acercó ni lo busco. Al parecer su madre lo había abandonado y Anne consideró que seria buena idea tener ese raro ejemplar como mascota. Aunque en ningún momento ella pensó en domesticarlo. Por primera vez Anne interrumpió una de sus investigaciones para hacer un viaje a su nueva casa.

Ésta estaba ubicada en una isla que también le pertenecía a ella. La había comprado hacia poco y la estaba habilitando. Como la isla poseía una extensión considerable, Anne decidió tener un ambiente libre con sus criaturas preferidas. Ahí fue a donde llevó al pequeño potrillo. Según lo que estuvo investigando Anne, el potrillo no pasaba de un año de edad. Emely lo nombró Pegaso. Ambas se quedaron con él un mes para asegurarse que su alimentación fuera la correcta. Después de eso Emely solía viajar frecuentemente a su casa para verlo, siempre que su madre le consiguiera un traslador claro.

* * *

Charles había crecido mucho. Ahora tenía 7 años. Tenía una familia, quería mucho a su padrastro y a su hermanita Francesca. Pero algo le parecía muy insólito. ¿Por qué nunca había visto ni una sola foto suya? De la hermanita había un montón por toda la casa pero de él ninguna. Eso lo tenía muy desconcertado, al igual la ausencia de espejos.

Él siempre había sido un niño sano pero en su ciudad había surgido un brote de sarampión del cual el fue contagiado. Ahora tenía un montón de bolitas por todo el cuerpo que le escocían. Estaba buscando a su madre en su nueva y grande mansión, que tenia un montón de lugares secretos con armas y otros utensilios de oficio.

- Mami - llamó Charles en italiano – ¿Dónde estás? – decía mientras iba abriendo puertas buscándola. Detrás de una de ellas encontró un amplio baño que tenia un magnifico espejo. Él solo quería ver la magnitud de su enfermedad. Se acercó y vio su imagen reflejada. – Uf, que feo estoy - fue lo que pensó Charles mientras se rascaba una pierna - ¿Mami? – siguió llamando mientras cerraba la puerta.

Unas semanas después Charles estaba sano y sin una marca en su piel. Estaban todos de paseo en un parque y Charles se acercó a una fuente para jugar con el agua. Clarise trató de detenerlo pero era muy tarde él se estaba viendo en el agua.

- No quieres jugar mami, ¿Por qué estas tan blanca?

- Eh… - dijo ella sin entender – no, ¿No te has visto en el agua?

- Si

- ¿Y?

- Sólo es mi imagen – dijo pensando que su madre era rara - vamos a jugar

- Claro - pero en sus adentro Clarise estaba muy feliz pues por fin podría tener espejos en su casa.

- ¿Adonde vamos mami? – le preguntó Charles a su madre días después

- Vamos a cazar a alguien

- ¿A una persona?

- No a un vampiro - dijo su padre

- ¿Por qué no me quedé en casa?

- Porque no teníamos con quien dejarte

- ¿Y porque Francesca no esta aquí también?

- A ella la dejamos con la vecina

- ¿Y por…?

- Charles, ya haz silencio – le exigió su padre

- Está bien.

A decir verdad no era un vampiro a quien ellos iban a cazar sino una vampiresa. Su nombre: Juno Zervos, delito: comer demasiados brujos en poco tiempo, precio de la cabeza: viva 2000 galeones. El precio tan elevado era debido a que se había comido a todos los que la habían ido cazar y además a ningún brujo le gustaba meterse can algún descendiente directo de la casa "real".

Llegaron a la hermosa casa en Grecia perteneciente a Juno. Era de día, así que era muy probable que estuviera durmiendo. Según sus investigaciones, actualmente se encontraba sola sin ninguno de sus "hijos". Mediante un hechizo lograron entrar. Se le ordenó a Charles esperar afuera, pero claro que lo dejaron "armado" en caso de emergencias.

Sus padres estaban dentro. Charles estaba aburrido afuera. Un chico se le acercó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces en mi patio? – le preguntó autoritariamente, pero como hablaba en griego y Charles no sabía ese idioma no le pudo responder. El chico se puso a la ofensiva pero intentó hablarle en ingles.

- ¡Ah! Que qué hago en tu casa, ¿Eso me decías? Yo estoy aquí con mis padres, ¿Tu vives aquí?

- Si

- Entonces, ¿Eres un vampiro?

- No, no lo soy. ¿Acaso me ves colmillos largos? Y si fuera vampiro no estaría caminando en plena luz del día

- Es cierto. Soy Charles Black

- Sean Snape

- Mucho gusto

- Para mí no

- ¿Eh?

- A mí también me da gusto - mintió

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Quieres entrar? – le preguntó Sean

- No sé. Me dijeron que me quedara aquí. - Sean ya estaba abriendo la puerta y Charles, que no quería quedarse solo, lo siguió.

- ¿En que trabajan tus padres?

- Son caza recompensas

- Espero que mamá no los haya mordido – dijo maliciosamente

- ¿Tú mamá?

- Si, es vampiro. Y si se lo dices a alguien te va a comer

- Está bien no se lo diré a nadie. – Charles estaba callado siguiendo a Sean por los pasillos – ¿Vas a la escuela?

- No. Tengo un instructor privado y una gran biblioteca. ¿Tú vas?

- Claro. Aunque no es tan necesario. Yo soy un bru… - pero Charles se acordó que no debía decir eso

- ¿Un brujo? Yo también.

- En serio. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 9 ¿y tú?

- 7

- ¿Dónde vives? Porque tienes un acento extraño

- Soy de Italia

- Ah, entonces podemos ir a la misma escuela de magia

- ¿Tú crees?

- Seguro. Ya llegamos. – Sean abrió la puerta y vio a su madre hablando hostilmente con dos personas con varitas – Mamá, ¿podrías no morderlos? – los Piantini se le quedaron viendo. Se suponía que ninguno de sus hijos se encontraba con ella.

- Claro que no los morderé, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- No quiero que lastimes a los padres de mi nuevo amigo – dijo señalando a Charles que se encontraba tras él

- Ya veré como resuelvo esto, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a jugar contigo a tu cuarto?

- Claro. ¿Vamos?

Llegó la noche y Juno todavía tenía invitados. Hizo algunas llamadas y averiguó la causa del mal entendido. Alguien la había acusado injustamente pues ella sólo se alimentaba de los bancos de sangre. Como la recompensa perdió valor los Piantini decidieron marcharse. Charles no quería irse, pues no tenía muchos amigos por donde vivía. Sean le prometió que le escribiría.

Desde ese día nació una amistad entre Sean y Charles que duraría el resto de sus vidas, cosa que hubiese espantado a ambos padres pues jamás se llevaron bien.

* * *

Ya había pasado el verano. Todavía en Inglaterra hacía calor. Con sólo 7 años Nahiony Darcy estaba pasando por una de las enfermedades más complicadas y dolorosas. Ella padecía de cierto tipo de cáncer. Al principio del año comenzó a mostrar lo signos y a mitad de año fue diagnosticada positivamente. Ahora estaba tomando quimioterapia. Había perdido todo su cabello rubio y rizado. Estaba muy delgada y pálida. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

Su hermano estaba descorazonado. Sus padres siempre habían sido sus héroes, pero ellos no podían hacer nada por ella. Al parecer era un nuevo tipo de enfermedad. Nahiony estaba paseando por el parque frente al hospital. Su hermano había ido a comprar unas bebidas. Para que nadie se le quedara viendo llevaba puesto un paño en la cabeza y una gorra, lo que la hacía ver como una niña rebelde.

Caminando cerca se encontraba una niña. Nahiony la vio sentarse frente a una fuente. Parecía estar perdida.

- Hola – le dijo tímidamente

- Hola – le respondió la otra niña más abiertamente

- ¿Estas perdida?

- Por así decirlo. Soy Emely

- Yo Nahiony

- Linda ropa

- Gracias

- ¿Quiere chocolate?

- No, no puedo

- ¿No eres muy joven para hacer dieta? – la chica de la gorra rió. Desde lejos su hermano observaba escondido. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que su hermana reía de veras. Él no le iba a interrumpir

- No, yo tengo 7

- Gran edad. Yo tengo lo mismo

- ¿De donde eres? – le preguntó Nahiony a Emely pues estaba segura de que en su voz se notaba que era extranjera

- Soy de este país, pero mi madre y yo viajamos mucho y por todas partes

- Eso suena muy bien.

- Tú eres de aquí, ¿no?

- Si, que pena que no vivas en este lugar…

- No te aflijas. Si me das tu dirección te puedo escribir. Yo tengo muchos amigos por correspondencia y te puedo añadir a mi lista – Nahiony sonrió de nuevo.

- Gracias – dijo mientras le anotaba en un papel su dirección. – ¿No tienes un ordenador?

- No - dijo Emely preguntándose que rayos era eso

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?

- Solo hasta mañana

- ¿Por qué? – dijo afligida Nahiony

- A mi madre no le gusta este país. Pero yo vengo los veranos a donde mi padre

- ¿Están divorciados? Es una pena.

- Pero ni siquiera se han casado - dijo Emely como si aquello fuera algo normal – es más, tengo un medio hermano mayor que yo que vive en Grecia. Casi debe tener 10 años - dijo pensativamente

- Tu familia es rara. La mía es de sólo doctores.

- ¡En serio! Mi mama estudió medicina también. – Emely se calló por un momento - ¿Qué tal si me quedo en tu casa hoy y así podemos seguir hablando? Como en una pijamada

- Yo… - dijo Nahiony un poco pálida y nerviosa – mis padres…

- Si es por eso le puedo decir a mi mama que les diga a tus padres que soy una amiga de la escuela y…

- Yo… - comenzó otra vez Nahiony esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos – yo no voy ya a la escuela. Yo…

Todo ese momento unos chicos habían estado jugando en el mismo parque. Eran del tipo que les gusta molestar a los demás sin importar quien sea. Habían estado cerca y como no tenían que hacer decidieron robarle la gorra ala niña pálida. Mientras Nahiony trataba de decirle a Emely su condición, antes de decirle una palabra los traviesos mocosos le quitaron la gorra y con esta se fue le pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza.

Karl, que estaba cerca se enojó y les arrebató la gorra y el pañuelo a los chicuelos. Emely miraba desconcertadamente a su nueva amiga. Estaba calva. Nunca había visto a una niña calva. Nahiony se paró. Pensaba que emely la miraba de esa manera reprobatoriamente. Karl fue en su socorro y se la estaba llevando cuando Emely pudo reaccionar.

- ¡Oye! - la llamó - ¿Por qué te vas?

- Yo…

- Deja a mi hermana en paz – dijo Karl ofensivamente

- Pero yo solo quiero hablar - dijo Emely

- Yo… - dijo Nahiony deteniéndose – yo estoy muy enferma. Estoy tomando un tratamiento en el hospital de enfrente y el tratamiento me ha dejado sin cabello – dijo tratando de explicarse. Ahora Emely comprendía. Había oído decir a su madre de algo parecido para tratar una enfermedad que no recordaba.

- Eso no importa

- Es que estoy interna, mis padres me dejan venir al parque porque estoy algo mejor, pero aun no me dan de alta.

- Pero si quieres me puedo quedarme contigo esta noche – dijo Emely a quien le agradaba la chica

- ¿Karl?

- Iré en busca de la silla de ruedas. – Dijo él – ustedes quédense aquí.

- Los padres de Nahiony lograron comunicase con Anne Frank a quien la idea no le disgustó. Emely simplemente sentía por Nahiony un gran afecto proveniente de la nada. Aquel día fue el comienzo de su amistad, a pesar de que no podrían verse muy a menudo.

* * *

¿Y bien? A mi me gusta la parte de Nahiony, ¡Por favor reviews!


	6. IMA y Grecorromano

¡Hola! Les recuerdo que Snape y cía. no me pertenecen.

Les dejo con este chap que me gusta mucho :)

* * *

Era un bonito 30 de junio. Las clases ya habían terminado y Richard estaba feliz. Aquel día cumplía 11 años. Edad en la que los brujos ingresan ala escuela de magia. No sabía si aquel día iría su padre a visitarlo o no, pero nada, nada le arruinaría ese día, excepto ir a la casa de la abuela.

Últimamente su madre lo mandaba a seguido a pasar días donde su abuela y la verdad, a él no le molestaba tanto ya. Había descubierto una forma de burlarse de ella, después de todo para algo le tenía que servir ser animago. Cuando iba a la casa de la abuela, solía transformarse y la pasaba casi todo el tiempo como lobo. Algunas veces se ganaba unos buenos escobazos por andar comiendo en la cocina de esa manera, su abuela pensaba que era un verdadero lobo, pues ella no sabía que él era animago. Lo malo de esta costumbre era que ahora tenía cierta afición por las ratas de campo y los conejos.

Remus fue a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su hijo. Sería celebrado en la casa de su madre. Él estaba muy orgulloso de Richard, no solo por ser animago, sino por haberse comportado muy bien con los muggles y por ser un buen chico, a su manera. Él, además, iría a la muy prestigiosa escuela de magia: IMA, Instituto de Magia Avanzada, que estaba en Japón. El solo ser aceptado allí ya era un logro.

* * *

En Australia.

Leslie tenía últimamente problemas muy graves. No es que nunca los hubiese tenido, pues ella era adicta a meterse en líos y asuntos peligrosos. Pero esta vez ella no lo había provocado.

- ¿Pero como es que llegaste allá?

- No sé. Yo solo me dirigía a casa y me extravié. Yo no lo hice a propósito tía Abi

- Está bien, te creo. Pero, ¿Cómo te vas a extraviar yendo a casa?

- No tengo la menor idea

- Creo que es hora de ir al doctor – Leslie puso cara de terror – se que no te gusta pero no tenemos opción. La semana pasada llegaste hasta el pueblo próximo dirigiéndote al supermercado de la otra cuadra.

- ¡Pero tía Abi!

- Nada de peros Leslie. Iremos a un especialista y punto.

Se supone en con nueve años una niña sea capaz de ir de su casa a la escuela, pero últimamente Leslie parecía perder el sentido de orientación mientras caminaba. El especialista lo confirmó. Para la desgracia de ella, siempre tendría que andar con su primo.

Ella no lo odiaba. Es más, ellos eran los mejores amigos y siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Cuando eran más chicos siempre jugaban juntos igual que cuando cometían las travesuras. En una ocasión estaban jugando a cortarse el cabello y luego a ambos los tuvieran que llevar a arreglar. Al primo lo tuvieron que pelar al rape porque Leslie le había cortado todo el cabello en algunas secciones y a ella la pelaron tipo niño porque su cabello había quedado muy corto. Desde aquel entonces ella siempre tenía un corte varonil, así era mejor para ella, pues no era muy dada a las cosas femeninas.

* * *

- Sean – llamó Mary Jane medio ida – te llegó una carta…

- ¡Dámela drogadicta! – le dijo mientras le arrebataba la carta a ella

- ¿De quién es? – le pregunto el pianista

- Es de la escuela de magia Grecorromano – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba su madre

- Vaya, vaya – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Yo pensaba enviarte a Drumstrang

- Y papá quería que yo fuera a Hogwarts – dijo él viendo el sobre

- Oh bueno, les decimos que sí y ya. Creo que es una buena escuela.

Sean se fue hacia sus aposentos con el sobre y la carta. Desde que había aprendido a leer su padre le enviaba libros de magia, algunos de magia muy oscura. Además, le había impuesto un dieta vegetariana, para evitar que el fuera un vampiro completo. De seguro estaría muy feliz de saber que entró en una escuela de magia decente. Le escribió una carta acerca de lo sucedido y que opinaba de ello. Le envió otra a Emely, que estaría por algún lugar lejano sobre el mismo asunto.

Ella nunca había tenido problemas con eso de ser bruja o no. Ella simplemente lo era, y posiblemente lo que más le molestaba a él, era que ella supiera hacer magia tan fácil. No es que a Sean le costase hacer algún hechizo, pues ya sabía varios, pero ella era bastante talentosa y él la consideraba mejor. Pero pronto eso acabaría. Al entrar a la escuela él aprendería más. Tendría su propia varita y podría hacer toda la magia que quisiese. Se acordó que le debía enviar una carta con las noticias a Charles.

Unos días después él fue a comprar sus útiles con Mary Jane, pues su madre no estaba de humor para eso. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar la varita, que tenía el centro de nervios de dragón. Luego compró los libros y el resto del material. Cuando regresó a su casa Severus estaba esperándolo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Por fin sus deseos se harían realidad. Su hijo estudiaría magia. Estuvo con él el resto del día.

Emely le envió una invitación a pasar el resto del verano con ella en un país exótico del sureste asiático. El aceptó gustoso, pues a partir del 1ro de septiembre no saldría mucho.

* * *

Llegó el 1º de septiembre. Richard se montó el tren que lo llevaría al IMA. Su madre lo despidió de lo mas cursi, llorando y diciendo, mi bebe ya está grande. Llegaron a la institución ya en la noche. El colegio era enorme. Un castillo estilo japonés con vastos terrenos. Tenía dos lagos, uno dentro del castillo y otro fuera. Supo que el campo de Quidditch no estaba muy lejos. El IMA tenía ciertas semejanzas con Hogwarts como el que tuviera cuatro casas, pero eso fue producido por los japoneses amantes de la cultura occidental. Las casas eran Grulla, Lobo, Tigre y Dragón, siendo esta ultima la de los mejores estudiantes, aunque había excepciones.

Como era de esperarse Richard cayó en la casa lobo, no porque sus aptitudes no fueran buenas, sino porque tenía alma de ese animal.

* * *

Sean ya había regresado de una no muy gratas vacaciones con Emely y su madre. Anne lo había tratado de dejar botado casi todo el camino y Emely lo tenía que estar buscando todo el tiempo. Pero las perspectivas se arreglaron desde que regresó a su casa. Al día siguiente iría al colegio de magia.

Estaban en el puerto. Un barco los llevaría a la isla en que estaba situado el Grecorromano, colegio de magia desde hacia miles de años. Ubicado en el mar Adriático, en una isla que no se podía ubicar en ningún mapa, era el centro de estudios de los estudiantes de Grecia e Italia. La isla era grande y el castillo imponente. El uniforme consistía en túnicas blancas, tipo antiguo, pero muy cómodas. En la isla había también cuevas, acantilados y ruinas. El clima era estupendo, aunque a veces en verano era algo húmedo.

Había tres "casas", por así decirlo, en el Grecorromano. El olimpo, donde estaban todos los buenos estudiantes, quienes tenían todos los privilegios y habitaciones para ellos solos. Los mortales, quienes eran el resto de alumnado y todo el primer año; y por últimos el inferno, donde estaban los malos estudiantes, ciertos rebuseros y otros casos de delincuencia. Había también en este lado alumnos brillantes, pero con muy mala reputación.

Como Sean pertenecía al primer año fue a una de las habitaciones comunes para chicos. Los baños eran al estilo romano, es decir, eran como una enorme piscina. Los había "públicos", para todo el alumnado y "privados", para prefectos y otros tumba polvos. El profesorado estaba compuesto por descendientes de los "dioses" de la antigüedad pero lo que más caracterizaba a la institución era la logia secreta de los Siete Mares o, también conocida, como La Orden de Poseidón. Por culpa de esta la institución estuvo cerrada durante 500 años, pero aún así había sobrevivido.

A medida que pasó el segundo día Sean se dio cuenta del porque no la querían. Ellos se daban la tarea de torturar libremente a todos los del primer año que se encontrasen mientras estuviesen en actividad y no respetaban a nadie, excepto al director, quien era el único capaz de poner fin a sus brutales fiestas.

* * *

- ¿Los Masai son brujos? – le preguntó Emely a su madre

- No, tienen a un brujo como curandero, pero no son un pueblo mágico

- ¿Y por que nos quedamos con ellos?

- Porque son interesantes - le dijo Anne a su insaciable hija. Se quedarían un tiempo con ellos para ver sus costumbres. A pesar de la quejadera de Emely ella ya había entablado amistades con los chicos de la aldea.

Anne acostumbraba a quedarse cierto tiempo para analizar y estudiar ciertas facetas de un pueblo. Con los masai se quedarían unos tres meses, o más.

* * *

Los primeros meses de Richard en el IMA fueron muy normales. Gozaba de buena reputación entre los chicos y ciertas chicas, había descubierto lo básico de las extrañas cosas que solían ocurrir en una institución mágica. Terminando el mes de octubre conoció a una persona muy intrigante. Tenia cerca de 13 años y hasta el momento le era desconocida. Habían corrido ciertos rumores sobre una chica muy enfermiza de ese año. Supuso que era ella al verla. Estaba pálida y precia cansada y maltrecha. Por alguna extraña razón esos síntomas se le hacían familiares.

La saludo y siguió de largo. Su sensitivo olfato lo llevó a descubrir olores familiares. Le era obvio. Ella era licántropo. Pensándolo mejor, hacía poco había habido luna llena. Trataría de entablar relación con ella, pues le parecía muy interesante.

* * *

Si había algo que llamara la atención en el Grecorromano era que un novato de primer año pudiera evadir por tanto tiempo como dos meses los golpes de la logia. Sean se había librado varias veces de las golpizas generalizadas que la logia solía organizar cuando se aburrían. El no tener ninguna marca de golpes recientes, o haber ido siquiera a la enfermería las dos primeras semanas lo hacían una especie de ídolo para los nuevos. Pero la logia estaba muy contrariada por este hecho. Jamás, ningún chiquillo se les escapaba y se lo habían hecho saber públicamente. Hacía ya una semana cuando las amonestaciones comenzaron. Primero le llegó un black mail, correspondencia "diabólica" para todos quienes veían venir el sobre negro sellado con un escudo azul brillante.

Normalmente los black mails se le enviaban en privado a los desafortunados, pero ese era un aviso público de condena. Todos estaban asustados. Nadie quería ser el dueño de la carta. El sobre cayó en manos de Sean, junto con una especie de desgracia. Desde que había llegado al grecorromano había sido bien acogido por todos sus compañeros pero ante una carta formal de la logia, nadie se quería juntar con alguien tan desgraciado.

Había llegado Halloween. Desde que despertó encontró regalos de sus seres queridos. Su padre le había obsequiado una colección de libros oscuros dignos de leerlos Voldemort y también alguna otra cosa. Su madre le había obsequiado una cuenta bancaria con un inicial de 500 galeones netos, a la cual se le añadía su antigua cuenta de la infancia con un monto superior. Mary Jane le obsequió un hermoso libro para torturar a sus amigos y Menino le envió una carta. Emely le envió un frasco con veneno de algún extraño animal y cómo usarlo, además de buenos deseos. Su amigo Charles lo invitó a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con él en un lugar especial para hacer un nuevo tipo de Quidditch llamado Freestyle. Su regalo favorito, como casi siempre, fue el de su abuelo, que le había regalado un auto deportivo último modelo. Le encantaba ser miembro de una familia de vampiros ricos.

Después de pasar un día tomando clases la cena fue algo muy agradable. Pero todos los del segundo año en adelante sabían que ese día la logia solía celebrar masacres, aunque no estaban muy preocupados, pues les había quedado bien claro quién sería la víctima de este año. Ese día en especial nadie, pero absolutamente nadie había hablado con él, ni si quiera en clases, por si las moscas.

Se dirigía por un sinuoso pasillo. Los oía venir. Los estaba esperando. Estaba cansado de que nadie le hablara por su culpa. Se hizo el distraído y pronto estuvo rodeado por los encapuchados. Tenían túnicas de distintos colores y llevaban mascaras que cubrían sus rostros. Estas eran blancas y solían expresar lo que ellos sentían como alegría al ver a una presa fácil o unos ojos muy coléricos.

- Los esperaba – dijo con una calma muy molesta para los encapuchados

- ¡Tú! - dijo una voz tras una mascara - ¿Quién te crees para dirigirte en ese tono a la logia?

- Bah, ustedes son un montón de maricas que se ocultan tras unas mascaras

- ¿Cómo has osado llamarnos mocoso? – le dijeron a coro el grupo que precia de mayor prestigio

- Pues eso, unos farsantes

- Como castigo, tortura hasta que supliques y desde ahí… - todos sacaron sus varitas y algunos también sacaron amas como látigos y bates. Pero Sean seguía ahí, de pie con una ceja arqueada, indiferente a lo que ellos hacían.

Los hechizos volaron, pero como si fuera 10 años mayor los esquivó con gracia y agilidad, después de todo, algún día debía poner en práctica lo aprendido de tantos libros que su padre le había obsequiado y qué mejor momento que ese, para darle su merecido a aquellos bribones. Lo que lo llevaba a actuar de aquella forma era su orgullo, pues aunque tenía una hermana, era el hijo único de su padre, el favorito de su familia y por su puesto, el consentido. No le gustaba como esta supuesta organización le quería arruinar su vida en el colegio, pero él se aseguraría, aunque no de ganarles, de dejarlo humillados al perder la mayoría.

Como se puede esperar Sean recibió sus golpes y conjuros, pero en general casi salió ileso. No puedo decir lo mismo de la mitad de la logia. Muchos de ellos habían sufrido serias cortadas con sus propias armas, otros había sido torturados de varios tipos y muchos habían sido hechizados con tantos conjuros que estaban bastantes desfigurados. Los que parecían ser los jefes llamaron a la retirada dejando a Sean solo a mitad de la noche en un pasillo oscuro de la magnifica escuela. "Solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo" dijo Sean en voz alta mientas se retiraba victorioso del pasillo.

Desde aquel día, los de la logia dejaron de molestarlo. Nadie más sabía la hazaña fuera de los que estaban dentro y no les convenía que lo supieran. Debían hacer algo.

* * *

Los tres meses con los masai le habían dado la oportunidad a Emely de conocer bien a los jóvenes de la aldea. En especial se había hecho muy amiga del hijo mayor del jefe, quien le había enseñado a ella como lanzar las lanzas. Se suponía que las mujeres no hacían eso, pero Emely era extranjera y además poseía una excelente puntería. De allí partieron en busca de una antigua aldea de magos. Estaba muy al norte de Europa. Según lo poco que se sabía de ella, pertenecían personas que domaban, en cierto modo, a los dragones.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les parece? Espero sus reviews.


	7. La logia de los siete mares

**los personajes no son mios, sino de JK, porfa no me demanden!**

Hola :)

Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo que me gusta mucho, el 1er parrafo es más para explicar como esta integrada la logia que otra cosa, pero aun asi leanlo.

La Logia de los Siete Mares es co-propiedad mia y de mi querida hermana :)

* * *

La logia de los siete mares estaba compuesta por:

Los novatos sin iniciar, que era el puesto mas bajo y poseían una simple túnica negra con capucha que los identificara. Nadie podía saber quien era, excepto el jefe en turno y el miembro más alto del senado.

Los novatos iniciados era el siguiente peldaño en los lugares de la logia. Se vestían con una túnica negra con una toga azul con dorado. A pensar de haber sido iniciados y haber pasado todo tipos de humillaciones, todavía estaban en un puesto en el que los demás no le tenían el menor respeto. Al iniciarse alguien en la logia solía escoger un sobrenombre, con el que a partir de entonces sería conocido. Al ser iniciado, también hacia un pacto: jamás revelar que estuviese, estaría o hubiese estado en la logia, de hacerlo moriría al instante.

El pueblo era donde muchos se quedaban, o mejor dicho, casi todos los miembros de la logia pertenecían a este puesto. Se los reconocía por llevar una túnica azul con una toga negra con dorado. Era el estado intermedio y tenían voz y voto en los actos que realizaba la organización.

El senado era un grupo privilegiado de miembros. Fue creado luego de volver a organizar la logia luego de 500 años. Todos los que estaban en este grupo había tenido familia alguna vez en la antigua logia y por eso eran el senado. Llevaban una túnica dorada con toga azul y negra. Eran la voz del "pueblo" y cuando no había jefe ellos dirigían la logia en conjunto y nombraban a un senador principal.

El jefe o jefa era el puesto máximo de toda la logia. Dicha persona usualmente provenía de una de las pocas familias que habían sido jefes antes y rara veces, antiguamente, subía alguien con un inmenso poder, por sus propios meritos. Cuando el jefe terminaba el colegio y no tenia hermanos/as que ocupara su lugar otra de las familias comenzaba un nuevo "dominio". Se decía que muchos de los directores había sido alguna vez jefes o miembros del senado de la logia y solo se sabía de uno que la había intento eliminar. Había sido asesinado.

El Alto Mando. Eran los miembros de la logia, no ex pues jamás se salía de la logia luego de haber entrado, que ya no estaban en el colegio. Normalmente solían quedarse con sus mismos puestos luego de haber salido salvo en casos muy excepcionales. Los ex jefes ocupaban el cargo de El Oriente del Alto Mando. A pensar que dentro del colegio no se conocen personalmente los miembros, muchos conocían las verdaderas identidades de algunos miembros del Alto mando.

A pesar de tener capuchas las túnicas también llevaban mascaras expresivas para ocultar el rostro. Todos los integrantes poseían un anillo que se les daban en el rito de iniciación y que debía permanecer oculto para los no miembros.

* * *

- Esto no se puede quedar así – dijo Circe – no puede ser que un mocoso como ese nos haya vencido – dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa. Estaban en el lugar de reunión de la logia. Todos estaban reunidos y avergonzados. Se habían tenido que retirar de la pelea con un chiquillo del primer año. Eso era inadmisible.

- Es cierto. Tenemos que hacer que nos las pague – dijo otro miembro del senado. En ese momento estaban pasando por una situación crítica. No tenían jefe y no había ninguna familia sustituta que ocupara el cargo – si esto continua en tres años habremos perdido todo el prestigio

- Eh, – dijo tímidamente alguien del pueblo – ¿Y si pudiera pertenecer a ser un posible jefe, de esos que eran antiguamente llamados a serlos?

- ¿Circe? – dijo el senador principal

- ¡A las bibliotecas!

Al otro día había un notable número mayor de estudiantes ajetreados con las clases y un muy ufano Sean andando con una insignia que brillaba: **yo odio a la logia **y con un toque de varita cambiaba a** la logia apesta**. Todos estaban sorprendidos que alguien en su sano juicio se pusiera una insignia así. Eso hacía que todos se alejaran lo más lejos que pudiesen de Sean, pues no querían morir a golpes por estar cerca de él.

Sean había ido a la biblioteca a estudiar y extrañamente se sentó junto a un chico que le parecía muy familiar. Sean estaba leyendo un libro de magia muy avanzada. El chico frente a él noto eso.

- ¿No es un libro muy complicado para ti?

- No - dijo Sean viéndolo directo a los ojos y de pronto vio una imagen de él hechizando a un miembro de la logia que supuso que era el chico frente a él.

El joven lo miró indignado. Se levantó y marcho mientras Sean conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Tan pronto como pudo escribió una carta a su padre diciéndole lo que había hecho y si eso era común. Más tarde caminando por un pasillo un chico le dijo al pasar a su lado que era muy valiente para hacer eso y Sean solo le respondió cambiando la insignia a "la logia apesta". El chico tenía sobre un hombro de Sean una mano y lo apretó tan fuete que le disloco el hombro.

Pero Sean estaba muy satisfecho con sus logros. Había descubierto la identidad de dos miembros y aunque tenía el brazo dislocado estaba muy feliz. El siguiente paso, según su lógica, era poner al descubierto a uno de ellos en público. En realidad no sabía por que le tenia tanta aversión al grupo, pero supuso que su lado vampírico se estaba divirtiendo.

Cuando unos chicos lo vieron salir de la enfermería le preguntaron cual había sido su motivo para entrar y el le respondió que había resbalado y se había dislocado el hombro. Los chicos se sentían sobrecogidos, dos meses y nada de entrar a la enfermería por golpes causados por la logia, aunque Sean sabía que eso no era verdad.

En los días siguientes estuvo pensando cual sería la mejor manera para llevar a cabo sus planes. Buscando en la biblioteca en libros que contenían la historia del colegio pudo calcular el lugar donde la antigua logia se reunía. Descubrió que se reunían en un viejo capitolio en las afueras del castillo, que actualmente se hallaba en ruinas. Fue al lugar. No había indicios de nada, solo quedaban ruinas en forma circular sobre un elevado risco. Le gustó la vista. Ya se imaginaba tirando a los senadores por el abismo. Sonrió.

Días después, mientras practicaba una versión de Quidditch llamada Freestyle, que se podía practicar tanto en la nieve como en el agua usando unas escobas especiales para permanecer de pie, vio el acantilando desde el mar. Se dirigió hacia allá de manera sigilosa y mientras veía la imperiosa vista notó una escalinata de piedra. Se preguntó si la usaría la logia. Esquivando las violentas olas que chocaban contra las rocas logró alcanzarla. Era estrecha y resbalosa. Subió por ella y muchos peldaños arriba, donde quedaba oculta a la vista desde arriba y abajo, había una apertura.

Sean sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Si la logia hacía sesiones allí y él los encontraba seguramente volvería a haber un intercambio de hechizos. Pero tuvo suerte y mucha, pues encontró una serie de amplias catacumbas y pasillos que estaba seguro de que aquel era el lugar donde se reunían, además, el hecho de hallar el símbolo de Poseidón pintado en las paredes le daba una clara idea.

De cualquier modo fue a la biblioteca y estuvo averiguando sobre los mapas de la institución. Lamentablemente se los habían robado hacía siglos. Un punto a su favor. Tomo su celular, mágicamente trabajado por vampiros, y llamó a su abuelo. – Abue Vlad… - dijo lisonjeramente – ¿Me podrías conseguir una cámara infrarroja?

Unos días después Sean se aseguró de que nadie estuviera en las catacumbas para poner las cámaras infrarrojas. Su plan funcionó porque esa noche pudo ver las siluetas infrarrojas de los integrantes de la logia dando vueltas en el lugar. Pero tenerlos vigilados no era lo suficiente. Se le ocurrió otra idea. Clarise Piantini, la madre de su mejor amigo, trabajaba como caza recompensas y de vez en cuando le hacía trabajos a su abuelo. Tal vez a ella no le importaría hacerle un "favor".

* * *

- ¡Mamá! Te ha llegado correspondencia – vocifero Charles cuando encontró un paquete de carteles de se busca en la entrada de la casa.

- Pásamela – dijo su padrastro – tu mamá esta ocupada con Francesca. – Dijo y tomó los volantes en la mano. Eran de diversos negocios y entre ellos uno le llamó la atención – mira querida – dijo cuando la encontró – este cartel dice: SE BUSCA: MIEMBROS DE LA LOGIA DE LOS SIETE MARES

- Y ¿Cuánto ofrecen?

- 100 galeones per cápita

- Hum suena bien, ¿Cuántos miembros?

- Mi amor, es la logia de los 7 mares.

- ¿Y?

- Es la logia…

- Ah querido, ya me imagino tuviste una traumática situación con ellos.

- Eh…

- Pues, si mi hijo va algún día a ese colegio yo no quiero que esos estén ahí. Busca mi equipo. Voy al Grecorromano.

* * *

- Vine a ver a mi ahijado – insistía Clarise en la recepción del colegio a una obstinada secretaria. Estaba usando uno de sus nombres falsos y tenía suerte de que no estar el apellido de la madre en los datos de Sean.

- Está bien, pero hágalo rápido. Clarise acompaño a la mujer hasta el comedor. Para su suerte su "ahijado" estaba solo.

- Hola mi amor – dijo con un tono de madre mandona

- Hola… -

- Tía, dime ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

- Pues quiero que atrapes a aquel chico – dijo señalando con la mirada – vestido de la logia.

- Vivo o muerto

- Vivo

- Torturado o no

- Pues no me importa que lo tortures un poco

- Trato hecho. ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

- Lo más pronto posible

- Esta noche

- Si tienen sesión. Su habitación es la… - dijo brindándole todos los datos que tenia acerca del muchacho.

- Que tengas un buen día cariño – dijo ella y se marchó.

- Adiós madrina – se despidió con una malévola sonrisa

Toda la conversación fue dicha en un tono bajo y en Rumano, por si las moscas. Aunque Clarise se consideraba una mujer madura, de vez e cuando asuntos como aquellos la hacían sentirse un poco joven. En vez de macharse permaneció oculta en el castillo y por la tarde comenzó a vigilar al chico. Era tarde en la noche cuando lo vio ponerse la túnica dorada y al ponerse la capucha una mascara cubrió su rostro. Murmuraba algo sobre Sean y una chica llamada Circe. Él no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el peligroso golpe que ella le dio. Un rato después llamó a Sean y frente a él lo torturo un poco. Lo ató mágicamente y lo entregó. Sean pagó lo acordado y ella se marchó satisfecha esperando que su hijo nunca se viera involucrado en algo semejante.

Al fin tenía a un enmascarado en su mano. Sentía como las ganas de desenmascararlo se apoderaban de él. Esto haría que lo recordaran en toda la historia del colegio como el chico que desenmascaro públicamente a un senador. Eso sonaba bien. Con el hechizo _Sonorus_ y uno más, imitó la voz del director convocando una reunión del alumnado inmediatamente en el comedor.

Todos fueron asustados. Al entrar vieron el cuerpo amarrado y medio estrujado de un senador. Parecía atado. Frete a él se encontraba Sean esperando que terminaran de llegar más estudiantes. Incluso el director se apareció, aunque tenía una expresión que no se podría explicar.

- ¿Para que has llamado a todos lo estudiantes? – preguntó

- Pues, les quiero desenmascara a un senador de la logia frente a todos- los espectadores comenzaron a murmurar

- ¿Ah si? – dijo el director

- Si - dijo Sean y al acto giró hacia el encapuchado. Todos estaban muy expectantes. Sean le quitó la túnica para dejar ver el cabello. Los miembros de la logia que habían salido de la reunión en que estaban, y ahora estaban sin sus disfraces, estaban muy sorprendidos, alguien debía detener eso, no podían perder a su principal senador.

- No puedes quitarle la mascara – dijo alguien entre la multitud

- ¿Ah no? – dijo el en tono retador

- Va a morir

- Pues vamos a probar tu teoría – estas palabras suscitaron más rumores entre los estudiantes. Mediante un hechizo abrasador Sean le quito la máscara, pues no podía hacerlo con las manos.

La máscara estaba a unos centímetros de su cara. Todos estaban al borde de la histeria por ver la cara. Y la separó por completo. Fue un total ¡OH! Por parte del alumnado y los profesores. No cayó ningún rayo pero si estaba la cara algo rojiza de un estudiante del 6to año asustado.

- Esto le pasará a cualquiera de la logia que me siga molestando – advirtió Sean al público reconociendo otra cara familiar.

- Bien joven Snape, mañana tendrá su cuarto en la casa Olimpo – dijo el director fríamente - y tú, te quiero en mi oficina – dijo mientras los estudiantes gritaban (crucifíquenlo, crucifíquenlo) expúlselo, expúlselo. – ¡Todos a sus habitaciones!

En el despacho del director.

- ¡¿Cómo te dejaste atrapar estúpido!? – exclamó al asustadizo chico frente a él. - Serás expulsado del colegio y de tu cargo de senador, ahora estarás como novato

- No, por lo que más quiera – dijo al borde del llanto

- ¿No? ¿Acaso crees que la logia no ha tenido suficiente humillación? Desde ahora estará bajo el mando del Alto mando. Recoge tus cosas, te quiero fuera dentro de media hora.

Caer desde un puesto de esa manera afectaba directamente a la logia y a la familia del expulsado, que sin duda prácticamente lo mataría por hacerlos pasar por esa vergüenza. Al día siguiente el Oriente del Alto Mando estaba echando humo en la localidad de la logia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que el Alto mando tenga que venir aquí por un mocoso fuera de control?

- Solamente habíamos intervenido 3 veces antes en la logia y fueron causas fuertes: la vez que tuvimos que reorganizar la logia después de 500 años de inactividad, cuando los Dragones quisieron venir a molestar para acá y cuando la logia de Ra se apodero de unos territorios nuestros y ahora por un mocoso de primer año ¿¡Como es posible?!

- Tú – dijo unos de los del Alto Mando – serás el nuevo senador principal

- Pero Sean conoce mi identidad.

- Me importa. Circe, serás la segunda, y si fallan, ya saben que le espera

- Lo queremos muerto

- Lo más pronto posible

- Sin errores – dijo el otro y se marcharon dejando a los dos senadores consternados.

Circe y el nuevo senador se las ingeniaron para crear un plan de ataque. Sería en la noche. Sean estaba bien dormidito en su nueva inmensa habitación. Despertó. Estaba oscuro pero no había nada. Se volvió a dormir, pero era un sueño muy ligero y volvió a despertar con la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba. Sacó la varita de debajo de su almohada, lugar que le recomendó su padre, y encendió la luz. Nada, pero estaba bien seguro de que ellos estaban rondándolo. Tomó un vaso de leche, pero le quitó el sueño.

- Tendré que levantarme - dijo más para sí – de seguro es por el calor - se dijo buscando un falso pretexto para mantenerse despierto. – Me quitaré la ropa - dijo y se bajó los calzones. Una chica de la logia, que estaban empaquetados debajo de la cama, no pudo contener una risita que fue bien escuchada

- ¿Dónde estarán esas ratas inmundas? – dijo en voz alta Sean mientras se subía los calzones – ¿Por qué no salen de una vez?

- Casi al acto salieron grupos de detrás de las cortinas, el armario y de debajo de la cama.

- Esta vez no nos vas a ganar mocoso – dijo Circe enojada

- Eso lo veremos.

El segundo duelo entre los de la logia y Sean comenzó. Lamentablemente para él, la cosa no iba tan bien, cierto que salió rápido de los novatos, pero el senado estaba bastante enojado y eso los hacía lanzar conjuros bastante malos. En un caso, un extraño escudo pudo evitar que un hechizo diera de lleno en su pecho. – Ah, el chicuelo quiere jugar rudo – dijo Circe, su principal enemiga.

El duelo duró para rato. Muchos de los que habían caído tenían en las macaras la expresión de los ojos (x.x), pero ahora estaban (z.z). Inclusive estaba amaneciendo cuando alguien vio el reloj y dijo:

- Senadora Circe, falta media hora para que todos se levanten y empiecen las clases

- ¡¿Qué!? – Dijo cambiando la expresión de su cara de ira a preocupación – no he podido dormir, tendré arrugas y ojeras por la mañana.

- Mujeres - dijo Sean limpiando el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca

- Retirada - dijo y todos los durmientes desaparecieron – esto no se quedará así Snape, te liquidare con mis propias manos.

- Si bueno, yo también tengo sueño. - pero ya se habían retirado. Sean cayó exhausto.

A las pocas horas Sean estaba demasiado cansado para atender las clases pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, todos los chicos se comenzaron a juntar a su alrededor al ver lo magullado que estaba y que también poseía muchos moretones.

- Sufriste un altercado de la logia

- Si – dijo de mala gana – pero no me toques, me duele mucho

- Bueno, ya te golpearon, creo que no importa si nos juntamos contigo ahora

- Vaya amistades que me gasto, son unos cobardes - pero la chica a su lado no le hizo el menor caso, pues a la pobre le solía suceder todo tipo de accidentes con la logia.

- Juliana – dijo una atractiva chica no muy lejos - ¿Me estás haciendo caso?

- No, tengo mucho sueño

- Te estoy preguntando por la tarea

- ¿Qué tarea?

- La que vale 50 puntos para la nota del mes

- ¿Qué? Yo, yo no la hice – y salió apresurada seguida de un grupo de chicas.

- Mas tarde bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el patio Juliana veía con desprecio a Sean, quien de nuevo parecía tener un montón de amigos. "Lo odio, ya me las pagará, lo dejare tan morado que va a tener que durar un mes en la enfermería" pensaba. Amazona y su grupo de gladiadores fisiculturistas eran ahora la noticia del momento. Pronto comenzarían las competencias de gladiadores y ella parecía la más preparada para vencer.

Más tarde en la noche fue a ver que planeaba el senador principal.

- No podemos matarlo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Mira – dijo tendiéndole un sobre negro

- ¿Lo quieren dentro? ¡Pero es del 1er año!

- Si no entra nos destruirá.

- No lo va a hacer, no va a aceptar

- No voluntariamente. He estado haciendo un plan, lo invitaremos para una "tregua" y…

Al día siguiente Sean recibió un Black mail en su habitación. Decía que querían tregua, que fuera al antiguo capitolio y que pasara desapercibido. Pero ellos se las habían ingeniado para dejarle la túnica negra de los novatos y que esta fuera la única cosa limpia en su armario.

- Me siento bastante decepcionado – dijo al encontrarse con los senadores – jamás pensé que me darían tregua

- Tenemos problemas mas graves como la logia de Ra

- ¿Y? Por mi que los acaben a ustedes

- Solo te queríamos decir que tendremos una tregua, pero después te daremos unos buenos golpes

- Si claro

- Bueno, solo queríamos hacértelo saber, lárgate – dijo el senador principal antes de que Circe le diera con atacar a su nuevo novato.

- Como me gustaría verlo dentro de las garras de Ra

- Circe eres una genio, creo que ya tenemos su primera misión

- ¿Que lo mate la logia de Ra?

- Circe lo queremos vivo no muerto

- Solo tú

- Un enfrentamiento con la logia de Ra estará bien para empezar

Aquel fin de semana se celebraría una regata con los estudiantes del Grecorromano y del Colegio de Magia de Egipto. Los de la logia había hechizado los letreros de Sean que decía "la logia apesta" para que dijera "la logia de Ra apesta" y que sólo los egipcios vieran lo que decía, para que él no se la quitara. Su plan tuvo éxito, los egipcios eran unos chismosos y la logia de Ra se enteró.

Actualmente ellos contaban con un nuevo jefe, que era muy poderoso. El nuevo comandante consideró la actitud del chico una ofensa enorme y mandó a matarlo. A Sean al otro día le llego un sobre dorado con un sello negro. Lo citaban a la orilla sur de la isla la logia de Ra. Él no sospechaba nada cuando fue, pero al ver que de unos barcos salían una enorme y numerosa infantería con todo y carruajes supuso que la logia lo había timado.

- ¿Tú eres Sean? – le preguntó lo que parecía un general

- Si, lo soy – dijo tragando saliva

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decir que la logia de Ra apesta? – dijo el enmascarado

- Yo, yo no he dicho eso. Yo he dicho que la logia de los siete mares apesta, no la suya

- ¡Mentira! Y por eso te hemos condenado a muerte

- Ya esto me suena - dijo ideando un rápido plan de escape – pero antes de que me maten me gustaría saber quién es su jefe

- Nuestro jefe tiene cosas más importantes que un mocoso del Grecorromano

- No lo parece

- Pero al fondo se encuentra su apoderado- Sean lo vio. Sería suficiente con humillarlo un poco y desaparecer

- Bien - dijo esperando cualquier movimiento hacia él.

Pronto comenzó una persecución detrás del chico griego, pues los egipcios habían traído perros, y además lo querían matar al estilo muggle. Desde una colina cercana los dos senadores se divertían viendo a Sean huir de un cuarto de la infantería real de la logia de Ra. "Lo van a acabar" dijo Circe casi riendo del gusto. Pero Sean tenía otros planes.

Después de librarse de un perro que lo había mordido en un brazo, se valió de dos hechizos para llamar la atención de sus perseguidores. El primero fue vaciar una caja con escorpiones gigantes, estaban empacados a "presión" por Emely, con los cuales se deshizo de los perros y los carros. Su segundo hechizo, que lo había usado antes contra la logia de su colegio, consistía en que las armas de sus adversarios atacaran a sus dueños.

Los egipcios pensaron inmediatamente al ver sus armas elevándose y poniéndose en su contra, que eran los Dragones que había llegado y eso produjo una momentánea confusión. Sean aprovechó el momento y lanzó una potente maldición contra el que sustituía al jefe y se dio a la fuga. Al reponerse los asombrados egipcios vieron que su comandante estaba seriamente herido y ordenaron la retirada.

Para el pesar de Circe, Sean había pasado la prueba. Días después lo volvieron a invitar al capitolio con la misma precaución de que pasara desapercibido. Otra vez se las arreglaron para que sólo tuviera la túnica negra de los novatos como opción para ponerse. Sean llegó puntual a la cita.

- Vaya saliste ileso de la batalla – dijo Circe despectivamente

- Ya sabía yo que la tregua era un engaño

- En parte – admitió el senador principal

- Ahora lo pensaran seriamente antes de venir aquí

- Pero nos preguntábamos seriamente si de verdad eres tan bueno, o solo es pura suerte – dijo malévolamente Circe

- Yo SOY bueno – dijo Sean retadoramente

- Pues si es así por que no buscas este preciado objeto en la cumbre…

- ¿Cuanto apuestas?

- 15 galeones

- 50 y espero que tengas el dinero listo para cuando regrese – y se marchó

- Eres buena dándole las misiones – dijo el senador principal

- Es que es muy engreído

- Sí, pero los 50 se lo pagarás de tu bolsillo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién te manda a apostar cuando sabes que vendrá con la misión resuelta?

- Ah – dijo ella decepcionada. Todavía no quería admitir que el chico era bueno – esta bien, yo pagaré. Ojala pierda, 50 galeones no me caerían mal.

Y así comenzaron las misiones que le darían su ingreso a la logia aunque Sean nunca se daría cuanta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

* * *

Pues sí, a Sean lo estan engañando para entrarlo de cabeza a la logia pero, ¿Lo lograran?

El proximo chap, está más dedicado a mi querido Richard, que tan descuidado lo he tenido todo este tiempo.


	8. Lobos y vacaciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JKR, excepto los mios.**

¡Hola! Les dejo con el chap más corto que he escrito para esta historia, espero que el ultimo de ese tipo

* * *

Estaba agazapado entre los espesos matorrales al acecho de un conejo indefenso. Había adquirido afición por los conejos, libres y ratones de campo al tener que pasar ciertas temporadas en casa de su muy desalmada abuela. Aunque su madre siempre le había hecho comer la mayor cantidad de comida vegetariana la carne le gustaba de sobra, en especial la recién cazada. Para él ser lobo u hombre distaba mucho de se cosas totalmente diferentes. Disfrutaba un estado tanto como otro. Estaba esperando el momento justo para lanzase sobre su presa.

Algo movió los matorrales y el conejo huyó. Decepcionado dirigió su mirada al lugar del movimiento. Akane, la chica con la que había tratado de hacer contacto durante todo el mes de noviembre y que siempre lo había ignorado, rehuido o insultado estaba ahora sola en el bosque.

Su vena malvada pensó en varios planes para cobrárselas pero su lado dominante y bueno le impidió hacerle cualquiera de ellas. Se preguntó que haría ella de noche en aquel lugar. Se recordó. Hoy había luna llena y de seguro ella buscaba algún lugar para transformarse sin dañar a nadie. Le recordó a su padre, siempre sin trabajo, ignorado o rechazado por la comunidad mágica y sintió mucha pena por ella.

Akane, al salir la luna llena de entre las gordas nubes de nieve, comenzó a sufrir la dolorosa transformación. Al terminar, la insaciable bestia había ocupado su lugar. A Richard se le ocurrió acompañarla al igual que hacia con su padre cuando ellos estaban juntos en luna llena. Pasó junto a ella toda la noche, aun cuando tuvieron varios enfrentamientos violentos entre ellos y al llegar el amanecer él busco una manta para cubrir el débil y exhausto cuerpo de ella del frío

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos al aparecer los primeros rayos del sol. Lo primero que le llegó a su mente fue que la noche anterior había habido luna llena y luego vio frente a ella la mirada de Richard. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba abrigada y que él le estaba ofreciendo algo caliente para tomar.

- Yo…

- No te preocupes, anoche tuviste una sesión muy agitada

- ¿Te lastimé?

- No, claro que no

- Pero eso fue peligroso, no deberías acercarte así

- No, no lo es para mí. Toma, esto te repondrá más rápido tus fuerzas.

- Gracias

- De nada – dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios

- Perdóname, yo estuve muy mal todo este mes

- Esta bien, no hay problema

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo - Richard solo sonrió – ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre es también un licántropo

- Oh, lo siento

- No, está bien. Mi madre me "vacunó" contra la enfermedad cuando apenas había nacido así que no creo que importe que me muerdas un poco. – Akane sonrió

- Bueno, creo que no me tengo que presentar, estas en la casa lobo ¿No?

- Si lo estoy

- Yo también. Dentro de unas semanas será el baile anual de navidad, como todos los estudiantes están invitados ¿Vendrías conmigo? Pero no creas que soy una asalta cunas

- Claro que me gustaría ir. ¿A dónde irás de vacaciones?

- No se, es una pena que no nos podamos quedar en el colegio

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

- ¿Eh?

- Voy a pasar la temporada en la casa de mi abuela y como siempre estoy muy aburrido, no creo que a ella le importe

- ¿En serio?

- Claro

- Trato hecho. – le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Era la primera vez que no se sintió tan mal después de luna llena.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto más tardaremos mami? – preguntó Emely algo desesperada y soplándose las manos heladas

- Un poco más

- Eso has dicho todo el mes

- Bueno, nadie dijo que encontrar este lugar fuera fácil o siquiera posible

- Mami

- Ya deja de quejarte

- Mami, eso ¿Qué es? – dijo Emely mirando hacia un punto en las altas montañas cercanas

- Eso es un volcán mi vida. ¡Un volcán! Emely el equipo para montañas

- Debí haberme quedado callada - dijo Emely buscando en su bulto Heavyless el pesado equipo para subir.

Horas después desde la cumbre de una de las montañas madre e hija tuvieron la satisfacción de encontrar lo que tanto habían buscado por un mes: La aldea del los domadores de dragones.

- ¿Crees que sean hostiles? – pregunto Emely asustada a su temeraria madre

- Si, lo son

- Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí entonces? – dijo abiertamente asustada la indefensa criatura

- Pues porque quiero hacer un libro sobre ellos

- ¡Mami!

- Ya cállate. – dijo cuando aparecieron unos hombres morenos, andrajosos y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Dijeron algo incomprensible para Anne, lo que es mucho decir. – Emely traduce

- Me dijiste…

- ¡Emely!

- Habla una mezcla de ruso con algún otro dialecto. Creo que dijo que qué quieres

- Dile que soy investigadora… - Emely se las arregló para hacerse entender pero parecía que a ninguna de aquellas personas le agradaban los extraños. - ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Que si eres bruja?

- Pos respóndele

- Ya lo hice

- ¿Y?

- Pues no creo que seamos bienvenidas. ¡Vamos! – rogó su hija pero Anne era una mujer que jamás se daba por vencida. Había visto la manera de comunicarse de su hija con aquellas personas. Se le ocurrió mostrarles algunas cosas de su autoría y molestarlos hasta que la dejan quedarse. La perseverancia mueve montañas. Al rato habían conseguido un cobertizo para quedarse y la habían llevado con el jefe de la comunidad.

Anne logró un tratado con ellos. Ella podría investigar y hacer todo lo que quisiera pero en sus trabajos no podía decir ni ubicarles a las demás personas el lugar donde ellos habitaban. Aquella iba a ser una navidad muy extraña.

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas hacer para navidad? – le pregunto la chica a Sean - ¿Te quedaras aquí?

- Claro que no. Con esos insoportables de la logia por ahí. No, yo voy a pasarla bien con mi familia. – dijo Sean con cara de pocos amigos

- Que lindo. Mi familia se va de viaje y no me van a llevar.

- Eso es una pena – te invitaría conmigo pero mi familia no es muy normal. Tengo montones de primos y hermanos adoptivos y es posible que me vaya con mi padre por algunos días

- Te envidio

Toda esta conversación se daba mientras los estudiantes que se iban en las vacaciones empacaban sus cosas y compartían su último día del año en el colegio.

* * *

Había llegado la navidad. Richard estaba muy feliz, había conseguido una nueva amiga, o algo más. Lamentablemente era tradición del IMA no trabajar durante vacaciones y todos los estudiantes sin excepción tenían que regresar a sus hogares. Él le daba poca importancia a eso. Estaba feliz, en realidad, jamás había esperado con felicidad nada relacionado a su abuela pero este año las cosas estaban mucho mejor.

La fiesta fue genial. Akane estaba preciosa y él, bueno poseía buen cuerpo para sus pocos años y más de una lo consideraba apuesto. Bailaron casi toda la noche y Richard, siempre algo tímido, pudo conocer a chicos más grandes. Al día siguiente abandonaron la escuela y se dirigieron a pasar las vacaciones de sus vidas. La abuela no dijo nada y Rebeca todavía no había llegado, así que los primeros días fueron todo lo que unos chicos pueden soñar. La llegada de su madre no tenia nada de malo pero estaba seguro de que su amiga le molestaría un poco.

Remus los acompañó el 25 y Akane tuvo el deleite de conocer a alguien que había sobrevivido a ser licano. El 31 celebró un típico año nuevo japonés y se dedicaron a pasar de la mejor manera los pocos días libres que les quedaban.

* * *

Como siempre la navidad de Emely no fue nada común. La aldea era súper genial. Aquellas personas no podían domar, obvio, a los dragones, pero se las ingeniaban para volar sobre el lomo de estos. Anne como siempre se hizo muy amiga de aquellas personas, tanto, que les permitieron volver cuando ellas quisiesen.

El 25 y el 31 de ese mes Anne fue a sus típicos _raves_ de navidad y llevó a Emely con ella porque no la iba a dejar sola en aquel lugar. ¿Desde cuándo ella se porta tan bien conmigo? ¿Qué rayos querrá?. Anne estaba acostumbrada a irse a esas fiestas salvajes que duraban hasta dos días, y la pobre Emely aprendió a la escasa edad de los 9 años lo que era una resaca de las grandes, además de casi asfixiarse con el humo de segunda mano.

Su hermano tuvo más suerte. Severus fue a la cena de navidad y se quedó toda la semana con él. Como siempre recibió exagerados regalos de parte de su obsesivo abuelo y su obstinada madre. Menino había logrado separar a su pareja de padres adoptivos número 75 y lo celebraba con orgullo. El pianista había hecho una estafa a alguien y estaba desaparecido y Mary Jane estaba demasiado _high_ para decir una palabra.

Una de las noches, cuando Sean ya estaba durmiendo y Snape estaba pasillando en el lujoso castillo de Drácula encontró a la muy picara de Juno en un atuendo muy pero muy comprometedor apoyada en una puerta.

- Hola Severus, ¿Cansado?

- Juno - dijo Severus sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima – ¿Qué tramas?

- Nada – dijo ella con un falso tono de inocencia – solo – dijo acercándose a él seductoramente – quería saber si…

- No

- Severus, - dijo ella como gata lisonjera – ¿Seguro?

- Si

- Acaso no te acuerdas de…

- Bastante bien

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya tengo suficiente con dos hijos

- Tonto - dijo acariciándole la cara. Él sentía como iba cediendo. Siempre le había fascinado aquella mujer tan ardiente.

- Juno

- Si – dijo ella besándolo suavemente

- Nada de morados y mordidas

- Como quieras - y lo haló a la habitación contigua cerrando la puerta de golpe.

En la mañana antes de que nadie lo viera salió el muy pillo de la habitación con la cara muy serena, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero interiormente muy complacido.

La navidad para el resto pasó sin más ni más. Charles la pasó con su familia en un resort 5 estrellas en una cálida isla de Tailandia. Nahiony que ya estaba recuperándose y con una nueva cabellera rubio platino rizado, la pasó con su inmensa familia de doctores a la que en un futuro su hermano honraría escogiendo la misma profesión. Leslie la pasó en la playa surfeando con su primo, ¿qué esperaban? Así al comenzar un nuevo año todos tenían pilas nuevas y ganas de conseguir aventuras.

* * *

¿Y? Por favor reviews.

En el proximo chap: mas encuentro entre los chicos y más.

**Que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	9. Mientras crecíamos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Le dejo con otra entrega. Advertencia, lenguaje ofensivo en este chap. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

Había llegado ya la primavera y desde el día en que la logia decidió unir a Sean éste nunca había fallado pero el paso final no podía ser en contra de su voluntad. Él tenía que elegir. Aquel seria el día.

Como siempre le enviaron la característica carta que decía que querían verlo y que fuera de negro, pero esta vez lo citaron en el risco. Sean se apareció puntual.

- Sean Snape – dijo el senador principal – has sido llamado a este punto para unirte oficialmente a la Logia de los Siete mares

- ¡¿Qué demonios!? Yo no he pedido que me entren

- Ya has pasado todas las pruebas que te hemos impuesto - dijo haciendo caso omiso a Sean

- ¿Qué pruebas?

- Aunque te has robado ciertas cosas, volverán a manos de la logia cuando entres

- No lo haré, ni siquiera soy un novato sin iniciar

- Claro que si, tienes la túnica y la máscara.

- ¡Que! - Sean ahora lo comprendía todo – ¡me han timado!

- Sean ¿Crees en el destino? – dijo Circe

- Pues claro que no

- Deberás arrojarte al vacío o si no perecerás - dijo ella con una malvada expresión en su mascara

- Pues prefiero morir a estar adentro de… - lo que seguía fue sustituido por maldiciones al Circe empujarlo y hacerlo caer.

- ¡Circe! Tenia que ser voluntario o no entra - se quejó el senador principal

- Ojala que muera. Eh se me había olvidado pero es que lo detesto ese engreído.

- ¡Puta! – se oyó desde el fondo del acantilado

- Rayos sigue vivo - se quejo Circe mirando hacia el lugar

- Veamos el libro - el libro consistía en el registro de por vida de todos los miembro y en el último lugar las letras doradas del nombre de Sean se estaban grabando en el papel

- Ves, entró como quiera. Además él no lo hubiese hecho - se justificó la senadora

- ¡Malditos perros!

- ¡Qué lenguaje!

- Tienes que elegir un nombre para el grupo, pues nadie debe saber tu identidad excepto el jefe o el senador sustituto - le indicó el senador principal

- ¡Que mierda!

- Elige un nombre rápido, la fiesta comenzara dentro de poco - se quejó de nuevo Circe

- ¿Fiesta?

- Si fiesta de nuevo miembro ¡Date! – dijo Circe desesperada

- ¿Un nombre? Pues que me llame "Leech"

- Bien, lo escrito, escrito está y si alguna vez lo rebelas morirás partido por un rayo

- Y si me desenmascara

- El alto mando se encarga de eso

- Ah, el director

- Si claro

- ¡Ya vamos a la fiesta!

- Ya, ya

Mas tarde, después de haber sido presentado a los demás miembros que lo conocerían como _Leech_ y pasarla más o menos, Sean se encontraba acostado pensando lo sucedido aquella noche. Ahora pertenecía al grupo que había aborrecido por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo esto le había pasado? Suspiró. Tal vez, tal vez existía la posibilidad de que el estuviese allí por alguna razón mas allá de su entendimiento. Tal vez era allí a donde pertenecía, después de todo ¿No era mitad vampiro y su padre un mago oscuro?

Si, tal vez su lugar estaba allí dentro de aquella sociedad, tal vez allí tenia algo importante que hacer. Decidió que se esforzaría por encajar, no es que lo necesitara, pero si había entrado así no más era porque algo estaba reservado para él. Durmió intranquilo.

* * *

- No me gusta la idea de que las clases acaben ya

- Es cierto, a pesar de que nos matan de clases

- Tendré que ir con mis padres - dijo Akane con una sonrisa triste

- Yo también, papá y yo pasamos el verano juntos

- Eso es muy bonito

- Si. No me gusta que él casi nuca tenga trabajo, pero no puedo hacer nada. La comunidad mágica es muy prejuiciosa con los licántropos.

- Bueno tienes que tener en cuanta de que no todos son como tu padre

- Si, es verdad

- Dejando a un lado ese tema ¿Qué te parece si asistimos juntos al baile de verano?

- ¿Y lo preguntas? Pero, ¿Cuántos bailes hacen este colegio?

- Dos al año, fuera de las fiestas privadas y sin lugar a dudas está bien. Imagínate que con todo el atareo que tenemos por las clases y no tener nada de diversión

- Je

- Oye

- No dije nada malo

- ¿Sabes de los rumores?

- ¿De que somos novios?

- Sí, esos

- Pues ¿Qué tienen?

- Nada

- Somos amigos, ¿No?

- Si – dijo ella tratando de disimular cierta tristeza

- ¿O acaso te gustaría? – dijo él algo inseguro

- Pues, si

- Está bien

- Y ¿Cuándo me vas a llevar de cita?

- Ves eso pasa cuando tienes novia y no amiga - bromeó Richard.

El año escolar llagaba a su fin y Richard estaba en parte feliz, porque ya no tendría que hacer tareas diarias, y en parte triste porque no vería a Akane en los 2 meses siguientes. Para variar, su padre estaría con él todo el verano y ambos irían a "mochilear" por Europa. El día llegó y partieron del IMA con las esperanzas de pasar unas felices semanas con sus seres queridos.

* * *

- ¿Adonde crees que vas mocosa? – dijo Anne viendo a Emely con bulto al hombro

- Pues voy de vacaciones como todo el mundo

- ¿Vacaciones? ¿De qué?

- De ti

- Ah mocosa cuando te agarre – Emely echó a correr y Anne iba tras ella pero después de media hora no pudo darle alcance – ¡Por lo menos dime a donde vas!

- Primero visitaré a Nahiony y luego me voy por ahí

- Mocosa - dijo Anne. "Tendré que llamar a ese tarado". Un rato más tarde estaba en línea hablando con Snape – Tu hija anda por ahí en Inglaterra ve a ver adonde va después

- ¿Acaso nunca la puedes controlar?

- Mas que tú viejo inútil

- Cabra loca

- Pero con mejor vida

- Ya, dejemos esta conversación infantil

- Cierto, tengo asuntos mas importantes que tú. Adiós – y cortó la llamada.

- ¿Acaso no puedo tener unos hijos normales? – se quejó Snape antes de salir a dar caza a su hija. La encontró en las afueras del Cabeza de Cerdo esperando a su amiga y el hermano de ésta que la irían a buscar.

- ¿A dónde vas después de ese lugar?

- Pensaba ir a casa, pero me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo también

- Eh…

- ¿Sí? ¡Qué bueno!

- Yo no he dicho nada

- Pero como quiera iré

- Estas muy malcriada

- Con la madre que me gasto

- Emely

- Ya, mira ahí están. Nos vemos en una semana papi

- Si bueno, adiós – dijo Snape viéndola marcharse en un lujosos auto negro "Lo que faltaba. Esto me pasa a mí por perseguirla. Una semana conmigo" pensó mientras se retiraba.

La semana con Nahiony pasó volando al igual que la semana con su padre. Luego se fue a su casa en la isla a visitar a Pegaso, quien estaba aprendiendo a volar. Emely aprovechó no tener vigilancia para montarlo. Su madre decía que no era domesticable pero, en lo que a ella concernía, era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Un año después, bueno no es muy amena la vida de estas personas.

Era el comienzo de otro hermoso verano. Por fin salía del Grecorromano para pasar lo que podrían ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Pasaría todo un mes con su mejor amigo y su familia en un lugar de lujo lejos de su madre y toda su familia. A Sean se le salía la baba con solo pensarlo. Pero primero lo primero. La matanza de fin de año.

Como costumbre de la logia todos los años se hacía una "matanza", tortura, o como quieran llamarle para terminar con broche de oro el año académico. Ese año salían Circe y el Senador para dar paso al que sería el nuevo Jefe el siguiente año. El único lugar para estar a salvo eran las habitaciones de los del primer año, que solían abarrotarse con estudiantes no únicamente pertenecientes allí.

Sean estaba seguro de que el año próximo subiría al pueblo y dejaría de ser un sucio novato iniciado. Era cierto que en un principio hacía todo de muy mala gana, pero le había cogido el gusto a eso de hacerle pasar mal rato a otras personas, ¿Qué se puede esperar? La maldad corría por sus venas. Cuando todo terminó se fue casi directo a la casa de Charles, casi porque tuvo que ir a su casa primero a buscar los bultos.

Era otro año hermoso. Esta vez los padres de Nahiony la habían dejado ir con Emely de vacaciones. Estaban en un lugar bien lujoso, hecho fuera de común porque Anne solo iba a lugares extraños que resultaban ser muy poco lujosos. Bueno, Anne no estaba con ellas en ese momento, y estaban de verdad disfrutando de su estadía en aquel paradisíaco lugar.

Caminaban amenamente por las suaves arenas de la playa cercana cuando encontraron a Sean junto a un extraño. Bueno solo Emely y Sean se conocían.

- ¡Hola! ¡Vaya sorpresa! – dijo Emely

- Cierto – respondió Sean el mismo idioma (inglés)

- ¿Quienes son tus amigas? – preguntó Charles en Italiano aunque entendía perfectamente el inglés

- Si es cierto, ¿por qué no nos presentan? - dijo Emely tratando de no parecer descortés con el extraño que parecía asombrado

- Las damas primero - dijo Sean

- Bien, soy Emely Snape y ella es mi amiga Nahiony Darcy

- ¿Snape? ¿Tienes hermana? – Preguntó Charles - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- Si ¿Por qué? – dijo Emely

- Tú nunca preguntaste. Él es mi amigo Charles Black y yo soy Sean, dijo diciéndole a la extraordinariamente bella amiga de su media hermana.

- Mucho gusto. Ustedes no son de Inglaterra ¿Verdad?

- No, yo soy italiano – dijo Charles

- Y yo Greco-rumano

- ¿Rumano?

- Si - dijo Sean a quien la chica rubia le caía demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de amigos? – sugirió Charles

- Genial – dijo Sean – Nahiony - dijo tomándola del brazo. Aquel no era el plan de Charles, pues el quería estar con la rubia, pero ni modo

- Y ¿Qué hacen tus padres? – preguntó Emely

- Son caza recompensas

- Y tienen mucho trabajo ¿no?

- Si

- Parece que a Nahiony le cae bien mi hermano

- En serio, él nunca me dijo que tenia hermana

- Es que somos solo medio hermanos

- Oh

- Si, así que no creo que haya dicho nada por eso

- ¿Y tus padres en que trabajan?

- Mi papá en una escuela y mi madre es Anne Frank

- ¡En serio! Esa mujer esta loca

- Ni lo digas, yo vivo con ella.

A los chicos les gusto estar juntos, tanto que invitaron a las chicas a cenar junto a ellos en un restaurante del hotel. Sean estaba fascinado con Nahiony. Por una extraña razón sentía que algo en ella necesitaba que la protegieran. Charles por su parte disfrutaba hablar con Emely, porque, al igual que su hermano, ella conocía cosas interesantes y además era simpática.

A Sean se le ocurrió una buena idea de que todos se mantuvieran en contacto. Consiguió unos celulares vampíricos con señal en todo el mundo y los repartió entre los cuatros, así se podían comunicar mucho mas rápido que con las lechuzas u otro tipos de aves. Emely le advirtió a los demás que Nahiony no era bruja y que se tuvieran cuidado con lo que decían. Pero no sucedió ningún incidente.

El verano estaba muriendo y a medida que se acercaba su cumpleaños numero 13 Sean comenzó a percibir ciertas anomalías. Normalmente destetaba el olor que expedía la sangre que solían tomar Mary Jane y los demás en su casa, pero ahora le parecía extremadamente dulce; aunque siempre le había gustado el ataúd de su madre ahora sentía la necesidad de entrar y dormir en uno. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sería por estar de criminal en logia? Tenía que conseguir información. No soportaba aquel estado.

Decidió hablar con su padre antes de volver al colegio. Severus fue de inmediato a la casa de Juno en Grecia donde lo había citado su hijo como urgente y sin decirle por qué.

- ¿Pasa algo grave Sean? –le preguntó al verlo

- Es que siento mi cuerpo muy distinto, como si no fuera mío

- Ah, tendrás 13 en octubre

- Si, ¿Y qué?

- Los que nacen como hijos de vampiros suelen comenzar a despertar sus poderes a los 13 años. Cómo tú eres mitad vampiro tal vez no tengas todo el potencial de uno normal pero de cualquier modo eres peligroso

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo un licano?

- No tanto. Digamos que serás peligroso para ti mismo – dijo Snape con cierta amargura

- Oh – dijo decepcionado Sean

- Pero no te preocupes tanto. Buscare alguna solución para esto. Además, tomándolo positivamente podrás hacer cosas que ningún mago por más poderoso que sea puede hacer sin ayuda de la magia

- Ah sí, ¿Cómo qué?

- Veamos, podrías transformarte sin necesidad de ser animago, claro que sólo a murciélago, aun ahora creo que eso no lo podrás hacer, solo tienes la mitad del poder. Pero podrás volar, moverte muy rápido, tu fuerza se incrementará

- Eso suena bien

- Y posiblemente tu magia

- Eso está mucho mejor

- Especialmente la legimency. Creo que tendrás que tomar ciertas prácticas para controlarte

- Sí, pero eso es a los trece ¿No?

- Posiblemente experimentes ciertos cambios antes, falta muy poco. - Severus cambió de actitud – Me debo ir

- ¡OH por favor! quédate por hoy. ¿Quiero practicar un poco contigo?

- Tengo que hacer algo pero vendré mañana y pase lo que pase, no comas o bebas nada de color rojo y que venga de manos de tu abuelo – Sean se echó a reír y Snape desapareció en el mismo estado.

* * *

Y bien, espero sus reviews.


	10. A los 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no todos.  
**

Otro nuevo chap, muy vampiríco y adolescente :P

* * *

Era el final del verano. Akane había citado a Richard en un llano entre las montañas a unos días antes de que las clases empezaran. Anochecía cuando llegó al lugar. Junto a ella había otros chicos, muchos de ellos con apariencia andrajosa y, además, algunos bastantes mayores.

- ¡Hola Richard! – Le dijo – Qué bueno que llegaras a tiempo.

- Hola, ¿Qué es esto?

- Es la primera reunión de mi manada

- ¿Manada?

- Si, todos los aquí presentes son hombre y mujeres lobo.

- Recuerda que yo…

- No te preocupes, puedes fingir que lo eres

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

- Ninguno especial, solo para que se conozcan mejor todos. Algunos son muggles así que nada de magia

- Pero, entonces…

- Eso no importa, dentro de muy poco saldrá la luna y todos seremos lobos

- ¿De donde has sacado esta idea?

- Pues me sentía muy sola, ellos deben sentirse igual - dijo Akane mirando al grupo de chicos

- Bien, pero nada de desastres

- No prometo nada, después de todo, jamás había oído de una manada de licanos.

Aquella noche la pasaron bien. Al principio, obviamente las cosas parecían fuera de control, pero después de establecer una jerarquía y morderse un poco, todo se arregló. El inicio de su tercer año en el IMA comenzaba. Como en todo currículo de magos y brujos el IMA comenzaba a ofrecerles nuevas materias que le servirían en sus respectivas futuras carreras.

El IMA, a partir del 6to año, impartía clases especiales para futuros aurores, medimagos, inventores o intelectuales, "políticos" y futuros profesores. Así que si se escogían buenas materias desde el 3er año al llegar al 6to no tendrían muchas dificultades. Richard, entre las materias a elegir, como no sabía a que se iba a dedicar en un futuro, escogió cuidado de criaturas mágicas, defensa (con espadas), aritmancia y runas antiguas.

* * *

Hacía poco que había cumplido los 10 años pero eso no le impedía ver su futuro bien claro. Allí frente al espejo podía ver su menudo cuerpo desnudo haciendo contraste con su negro cabello. Aquella delgada niña de la que últimamente se solían burlar por no tener la suficiente capacidad para poder orientarse, la que se solía perder yendo de la casa al colegio. Pero ella sabía quien era ella.

Seguía allí viéndose, sus ojos color almendra buscaban minuciosamente algo que la hiciera diferente de aquellas niñas a las que detestaba. Ella era igual de bonita, o tal vez más, pero quería ser diferente. Ella lo era. Odiaba ese cabello mañoso que de nada se empajonaba aun siendo suave. Las tijeras no estaban muy lejos de su mano. La decisión fue tomada incluso antes de ser pensada.

Tomó uno de los mechones que caían grácilmente sobre su todavía mojado cuerpo. Las tijeras en la otra mano y lo cortó casi desde el tronco dejando solo un poco. Siguió con la tarea dejándolo todo desparejo y desordenado. Aquella imagen le gustaba más. Cabello corto y rebelde, ahora ni siquiera tendría que peinarse. Definitivamente esa era una buena idea.

Había estado ahorrando desde hacia mucho y al dirigirse a su cuarto pensó que era hora de comprar ropa más a su gusto, pero por ahora cogería prestado unos pantalones de su primo que le quedaban bien y una blusa holgada. Sí, esa era ella, esa imagen era la de Leslie Potter. Cuando salió de la habitación y su tía Abigail la vio gritó.

- ¡Leslie! ¿Qué rayos? – le dijo casi a lloros al verle el cabello – Tu cabello

- Me lo corté – dijo inocentemente ella

- Pero era tan lindo - en esos momentos llegó el primo

- ¡Que rayos Leslie! – Dijo – No te queda mal, me recuerda cuando te corte el cabello jugando

- Sí, me gusta así. Nunca lo dejaré crecer.

- ¿Pero esa es la ropa?

- Mía – dijo el primo

- Oh sí, me la quedare hasta comprarme algo más a mi gusto

- Yo no te daré el dinero para que hagas locuras niña - dijo su tía tratando de parar aquel extraño comportamiento

- Ahorré algo - dijo ella como si nada

- Pero Leslie

- Pero yo soy así tía - dijo ella. Su tía no pudo decirle nada al contrario. Era igual a su hermana, sólo que ella hizo eso a una edad más adecuada, pero la dejaría seguir su curso, mejor así.

- Mañana te llevo a la tienda, ¿Te parece?

- Esta bien

- Y sólo te dejaré comportarte así siempre y cuando no traigas ningún animal o amigo delincuente a la casa

- Está bien – dijo Leslie sonriendo

* * *

El inicio del 3er año para Sean no fue tan agradable como para Richard, sobre todo porque sentía algo muy extraño dentro de su cuerpo. Las clases que eligió no fueron muy distintas de la de Richard, solo que en vez de Defensa con espadas en el Grecorromano se podían tomar clases de "deportes" o más bien de gladiador. Sean las tomó porque pensó que resultarían útiles para cualquier cosa que pasara con la logia.

Entre las cosas extrañas que ocurrían con él estaba que sentía una terrible sed que casi no podía saciar, de vez en cuando estaba insoportablemente irritable y lo que posiblemente más le molestara era que no podía controlar su capacidad de "leer" las mentes. Casi todo el día se la pasaba oyendo los pensamientos de los demás y por mucho que evitara el contacto visual con los demás oía más de lo que le gustaría saber.

El mes de septiembre pasó rápido como el viento y llegó el mes de octubre, el cumpleaños número 13 de Sean se acercaba con una rapidez enorme. Faltaban unos días cuando una tarde se pareció su madre en el colegio para llevárselo por una semana.

- Sean, busca tus cosas

- ¿Madre?

- Si, ¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, no ahora

- ¿Pero qué?

- Te vas por una semana conmigo

- ¿Algo pasó? – preguntó el desorientado

- Algo te pasará si no te das prisa.

Salieron del colegio directo a la residencia de Juno en Grecia. Al llegar Sean se sorprendió de lo relativamente llena que se encontraba la casa. Su abuelo con sus esposas estaban ya allí, al igual que su tío favorito y muchos otros a quienes casi no conocía. ¿Acaso esa fecha era tan importante?

Si aquellas personas le parecían muchas al otro día llegaron mucho mas invitados todavía. Visto desde un punto positivo, Sean tenia una inmensa habitación sólo llena de obsequios. Severus sabía lo que estaba pasando y no quería dejar a su hijo solo en ese trance, pero no podía abandonar Hogwarts hasta terminar sus clases el 30.

Ya era el 30 de octubre y la fiesta había comenzado. Sean no entendía, porque su cumpleaños era al otro día y no este. Habían llevado muggles al lugar, Mary Jane ya se había fumado unos 5 porros. Esto le olía mal. 9 de la noche. Severus llegó sano y salvo a donde estaba su hijo.

- Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a tu fiesta de cumpleaños

- Están todos locos, eso es mañana

- Técnicamente es a la media noche

- Ah

- Mucha sangre fresca

- Si, mi abuelo y los demás están aquí. Ya casi vamos a cenar, ¿Vienes?

- Claro, pero por favor no me pongas cerca de tus abuelastras.

Severus se sentó entre su hijo y Juno, para su suerte, porque algunos lo veían con cara de te voy a cenar. Las horas pasaban. 11:45 y Drácula llevó a parte a Sean, seguido por Severus.

- Querido – comenzó a decir El Conde – Hoy debes elegir que lado de tu sangre mixta serás

- Pero si a mí me gustan ambas

- Bueno no creo que dejes de ser vampiro, pero no sabemos si al elegir ser vampiro totalmente seguirás siendo brujo – aclaró Severus

- Pero me gusta ser brujo

- Pero - Drácula miro su reloj - ya casi es hora ven

Sean estaba tan estupefacto que se dejó guiar sin saber a donde, cuando recuperó su sentido común se vio rodeado por todos los presentes, que tenían sus copas en mano y sonaba la primera campanada de media noche. Entonces sintió un dolor terrible dentro de sí. Algo maligno le carcomía las entrañas. El reloj seguía tocando las campanadas. Los presentes alzaban sus copas y brindaban. Severus no podía soportar la escena. Su hijo sufría una transformación como vil licano en luna llena.

Sean estaba sediento. Mientras se contorsionaba por el dolor en la elegante alfombra Drácula mandaba a parar el brindis.

- Es el momento - y mientras lo decía se hizo una herida sangrante con una hermosa y filosa daga – al beber la sangre de un vampiro su transformación será completa.

Severus no podía más. No podía dejar que Sean bebiera la sangre. No quería. Necesitaba distracción. Mary Jane estaba recuperando un poco la cordura pero serviría. Severus invocó uno de los porros que fue a para directo en la nariz de ella haciéndola fumar todo de un tiro, no necesitó mucho para ponerse frenética y saltar sobre Drácula para chuparle el dedo.

En un intento de sacarse de encima a Mary Jane se armó tal jaleo que Severus tuvo tiempo para administrarle a su sediento hijo una mezcla de Belladona y Black Wine como sustitutos de la sangre. Se calmó un poco, estaba algo eufórico a decir verdad, y como muchos pensaron que ya había tomado sangre la fiesta continuó. Se armaron sendas orgías por la casa, Sean estaba muy high para ver u oír nada. Severus trató de huir pero Juno lo atrapó en pasillo.

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando nuestro querido Sean recuperó el pleno uso de su cerebro.

- Papá, ¿Qué está pasando?

- Buen día Sean

- ¿Día?

- Si dormiste toda la noche, bueno no exactamente dormir.

- ¿Qué pasó? Tengo una sed terrible - Sean iba a tomar agua

- Eso no te le quitara

- ¿Acaso ya soy un vampiro completamente?

- No, no lo eres. Yo te di una poción hecha de belladona

- ¡Me drogaste!

- Con Black wine, a medida de que te vayas acostumbrando disminuyes la belladona, para evitar adicción, hasta solo dejar el Black wine, eso sustituirá la sangre

- Ah - Sean se tomó algo de la poción, sabía bien. Miró alrededor su padre estaba allí haciendo más poción y escribiéndole el modo de hacerla cuando le vio la marca – Mamá te mordió anoche ¿Eh?

- Me atrapó a la fuerza más bien, eso no te incumbe. - término diciendo enojado Snape mientras gruñía algo.

Dos días después Sean estaba algo establecido y volvió al colegio. La verdad, no se sentía bien, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho después de su cumpleaños, peor aún, habían empeorado. La sed lo estaba matando y no sed por agua. Además, beber belladona no era nada agradable y él no quería ser adicto a esta así que trataba de reducir todo a Black wine que tenia mejor sabor.

A mediados de noviembre ya no podía más, pero no quería molestar a su padre. No, él ya le había ayudado mucho. Además, creería que su hijo era un débil. No le podía pedir ayuda a su abuelo porque la única respuesta sería: "toma un poco de sangre y ya" y él no se sentía preparado para eso.

¿A quien podía acudir? ¿Emely? Sí, ella, o bueno, Anne sabia muchas cosas y tal vez una le serviría. Le escribió una carta a su hermana diciéndole las condiciones en que se encontraba y pidiéndole algún posible remedio fuera de belladona. Lo único bueno a lo que, posiblemente, le podía sacar partido era como estaba mas irritable sus acciones en la logia habían mejorado y por tanto pronto lo ascenderían al pueblo pero eso no le importaba mientras estuviera en el estado en el que se hallaba.

Emely le dijo que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de dominar su cuerpo, pero la belladona era lo único que ambas conocían, además de suero sanguíneo así que Sean se impuso un severo ejercicio de autocontrol para ver que lograba.

* * *

En los meses de septiembre a diciembre la vida de Richard no sufrió grandes trastornos. Se tuvo que dedicar a de lleno a las clases que comenzaban a ponerse bien duras y además, tenía que sacar tiempo para salir con Akane y otro poco más en las lunas llenas para la manada. Aunque no todos los miembros solían asistir porque muchos también tomaban clases en distintos lugares de la región.

Llegó la navidad y con ella una extraña invitación. Para inicios del año siguiente se haría una convención en un lugar apartado para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo entre hombre lobos y vampiros, siempre en guerra. De seguro Akane quería que él fuera con ella.

* * *

Aquella sería una hermosa navidad. La familia de Sean, o bueno, la más cercana, se reuniría para celebrar todos juntos. Eso incluía a su padre y su otra familia. Anne Frank y Juno Zervos ya no tenían ningún problema de encontrarse juntas en la misma habitación. Severus no encontraba nada agradable encontrarse en medio de las madres de sus hijos, era augurio de mala suerte.

Desde unas semana antes del 25 Emely y Anne llegaron a la casa. Severus fue el 24 y Drácula y el resto llegó el mismo 25. Aquel día era agradable. Sean y Emely solo se la pasaban midiendo sus capacidades mentales mientras Anne y Juno jugaban al póker con otras vampiras apostando fuerte. Severus se mantenía viendo el progreso de ambos grupos y lejos de cualquiera con largos colmillos.

La festividad se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa del Conde, digo castillo. Todo estaba bien, la cena estaba saliendo de lo mejor, pero Emely estaba algo inquieta. A pesar de tener 10 años, a veces, se comportaba como una completa chiquilla. La conversación mantenida por los adultos era insoportable y Sean estaba muy ocupado mordiendo su comida. Estaba muy aburrida y se le ocurrió una idea al ver el plato de comida vegetariana de Sean.

Después de la cena abrieron los regalos y en eso estaban cuando Emely sacó de su bolsillo un paquete que había conseguido en Egipto. Mientras sus padres discutían a qué colegio ella iba a asistir, lo abrió y miró su contenido: polvos paralizantes. Sacó un puñado y lo mezcló con polvo de ajo. Trataba de parecer muy seria para que no la descubrieran.

Un rato después Drácula estaba con enormes pústulas, Juno grave y Sean trataba de no rascarse, los vampiros son alérgicos al ajo y a Emely le pareció gracioso ver como les salían pústulas. Como castigo no podía volver a poner un pie en el castillo de Drácula, Severus la amenazó duramente y su madre le dijo que no le daría mesada por un año.

Lo que no sabía Emely era que aquella sería la última navidad junto a su familia por mucho tiempo, en especial porque el año entrante algo la comenzaría a alejar de su padre.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


	11. Entrando al mundo magico

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Hola! Sigo viva y coleando, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Richard se encontraba junto a Akane en Europa oriental para la histórica conferencia entre vampiros y licántropos. Ambos se encontraban muy ansiosos pues jamás pensaron que eran relativamente importantes. A la convención llegaron los dirigentes más importantes de ambos bandos. Entre los del lado de los vampiros se encontraba el Conde Drácula, su "hijo" favorito y su nieto Sean. Akane, Richard y Sean eran los únicos jóvenes en todo el lugar.

Los temas que trataron fueron muchos y variados pero todos tenían algo en común: la guerra que estaba acabando con ambos lados. Una guerra tonta, pero a la que simplemente no podían darle fin. En el receso de la primera ardua y conflictiva sesión; un grupo de licanos atacó pero fue controlado, los chicos se juntaron por el mero hecho de que no querían estar con los adultos.

- Hola me llamo Akane – comenzó la chica al ver que los otros dos preferirían no decir palabra

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sean Snape

- Me llamo Richard – dijo el otro – Eres el nieto de Drácula, ¿No?

- Si lo soy y ustedes son la nueva manada

- Si

- También son brujos ¿No?

- Si, estudiamos en el IMA yo estoy en el 5to año y Richard en el 3ro.

- Yo también

- Pareces mayor - admitió Richard

- Y tú no pareces tan débil como los demás licántropos

- Yo no lo soy – tuvo que admitir Richard

- ¿Ah no? Y como le haces para estar en la manada

- Eso es un secreto – dijo Richard. El chico le daba confianza, pero mejor conocerlo bien.

La asamblea continuó durante varios días más y aun quedaba más de que hablar cuado los más chicos tuvieron que irse para cumplir con sus deberes escolares. A Richard le caía bien aquel chico Snape, de algún extraño modo parecía como si siempre lo hubiese conocido, así que decidió mantener comunicación con él.

* * *

Cerca de finales del 3er año Sean recibió el anhelado ascenso como integrante del pueblo. Eso era muy bueno para él porque significaba que por fin le dejarían de molestar con pruebas y bochornos. También para esas fechas logró una de sus principales metas desde que alcanzó los 13: poder controlar en cierto grado sus habilidades. En legimency había hecho grandes progresos así como también en su fuerza física.

Aquel sería un verano muy aburrido para él o tal vez no. Emely le había enviado una invitación para ir junto a ella y su madre de viaje. La idea de ir con Anne Frank no era tentadora, pero mucho menos era la idea de pasar el verano con su madre.

Semanas después el viaje a la antártica había sido todo un éxito para Anne pero Sean estaba decido a no volver a viajar con ellas nunca. Anne lo había dejado desorientado y solo en medio de la nada con todo el frío que hacía. Para el colmo de males Emely y su madre estaban en plena guerra familiar porque Anne se negó rotundamente a que Emely fuera a Hogwarts. Aunque Severus fue incluido en el desastre familiar, poco intervino. Anne se mantuvo firme y ganó. Emely iría a la Escuela de Magia Antigua Egipcia.

Como estaba muy enojada Emely se fue a comprar su útiles a Paris y Sean fue a acompañarla, ella era capaz de cualquier locura.

* * *

Aquel día de junio le llegó una extraña carta a su casa y se la entregó en sus manos una persona igual de extraña. Estaba dirigida a ella y provenía de una extraña institución educativa. Nahiony, junto a su hermano la abrieron.

Contenía una carta de admisión a la más prestigiosa institución educativa de magia en toda Europa: Hogwarts. La persona que fue de la institución le aclaró que de cierto modo ella era una bruja y que en aquel lugar le enseñaría magia. Al principio ella no lo quiso creer, aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto, pero aquella mujer afirmaba que eso solía suceder, que personas hijos de no brujos eran brujos.

Su hermano tampoco estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad, así que le puso un radio trasmisor a la lechuza y envió una respuesta con ella, pues después de explicarle la situación a la familia la profesora se había marchado y dejado una lechuza para que enviasen la respuesta.

La rastreó todo a lo largo de Inglaterra hacia el norte, luego desapareció. No les quedó mas remedio que ir al lugar indicado por la mujer donde podría conseguir los útiles para chequear si todo eso era verdad. Fueron al Callejón Diagon al día siguiente y les sorprendió comprobar la veracidad de la carta. Primero tuvieron que ir a Gringots a cambiar el dinero muggle por dinero mágico y luego ¡A comprar!

A pesar que en la lista decía que no debían llevar escobas los del primer año, compraron una para probar. La varita de Nahiony estaba hecha de una madera buena para encantamientos con pelo de unicornio. Al final del día estaban tan cagados de objetos mágicos que cuando llegaron a la casa sus padres se dieron tremenda sorpresa, pues a ellos se les había olvidado contarles la nueva ya que no estaban el día en que la profesora fue a la casa.

* * *

Para esas mismas fechas en Australia Leslie recibió su carta de ingreso al la Institución Australiana de Magia. Solo que ella no estaba ni siquiera sorprendida porque desde hacia tiempo que sabía que ella era una bruja, aunque aprovechó la ocasión para que les compraran una nueva escoba.

- Tía Abi, yo quiero una nueva escoba. La que tengo la tengo desde hace años y esta toda fea

- Hasta se puede barrer con ella – dijo su primo desde el monitor del ordenador

- Son caras Leslie - dijo su tía

- Pero tía te prometo que por lo menos me portaré decente durante... ¡un mes! – el resto de su familia se quedó viéndola ya que parecía algo improbable – OK, 15 días.

- Bueno - está bien. La tía sacó muy bien envuelto un paquete – Mira Leslie, esto es un regalo, bueno, no tan regalo porque se que lo necesitaras. Es un GPS, para que no te pierdas mientras estas en el colegio. Sabes que tu primo ya no ira contigo a la escuela.

- ¿Un GPS? Pero no va a funcionar en la escuela

- Esta hechizado, unos amigos de tu madre lo arreglaron para ti – terminó de decir su tía pasándole el paquete

- ¡Gracias! ¡Es genial! Ahora podré salir sola

- No abuses Leslie – dijo el tío

* * *

Emely se dirigía a Paris pero decidió hacer una parada en su casa. Los campos de girasoles estaban florecidos y ambos hermanos disfrutaban el paisaje. Emely estaba jugando con Pegaso, que cumplía cerca de 6 años. Todavía tenía el hermoso pelaje dorado de los potrillos de unicornio.

Anne llegó a la casa algo asustada, pero al encontrar a Emely sana y salva su preocupación pasó a ser encontrarle una buena varita. En eso pensaba cuando vio a Emely con mechones en la mano de pelo de Pegaso que se le habían caído mientras lo peinaba. Eso le dio una idea. ¿Pelo de Pegaso con qué? Cerca de allí había un joven árbol traído de África. Su madera se caracterizaba por ser muy resistente, tanto que no se podía rompe después de seca, ni tampoco se quemaba a menos de 1500º C, más otras propiedades mágicas interesantes. ¿Qué pasaría si se hacía una varita?

Anne insistió en que Emely la debía acompaña a que se hiciera la varita y allá fueron, en un pequeño pueblo en Italia, a donde un amigo de Anne. La varita debía ser trabajada prontamente y aun así tardaría unos 10 días en terminarla. So Sean y su hermana decidieron seguir el plan inicial de ir a Francia a comprar los demás útiles.

* * *

Además de los libros de la lista, Karl Darcy y su hermana compraron otros para poder enterarse de lo que era el mundo mágico. Y para su suerte sus padres decidieron ir de vacaciones a Paris para celebrar.

* * *

Charles también había recibido su carta de ingreso al Grecorromano ese año, pero no se encontraba en el país en ese momento, sino con sus padres buscando a un fugitivo cuya cabeza valía más de 1,000 galeones y se hallaba oculto en unas montañas al norte de Europa. Le escribió a Sean para juntarse en el barco que los llevaría al colegio.

* * *

En Inglaterra Harry Potter recibía una extraña correspondencia de alguien desconocido mientras sus tíos enloquecían: él era un brujo.

Nahiony estaba caminando por una calle muy popular de la ciudad cuando se cruzó con los hermanos Snape.

- Sean, Emely es un placer volver a veles – exclamó sinceramente

- Y a ti también – admitió Sean

- Andamos de compras – dijo Emely

- Yo estoy de vacaciones con mi familia - ¿Les decía o no? Tal vez pensarían que estaba loca

- Iré a un colegio en Egipto este año - dijo Emely

- ¡Que bien! El lugar debe ser fascinante

- Lo es - ¿Le debía decir que ambos eran brujos?

- ¿Dónde esta Charles?

- Esta con sus padres – dijo Sean caminando entre las dos chicas. Podía ver que ambas querían decirse algo pero no se atrevían. Vio venir a Karl con una revista que reconocía: "Quidditch", ¿Sería?

- Karl, ven a saludar a mis amigos – llamó Nahiony

- Claro, ¿Cómo están?

- Bien - Emely también vio la revista y ella una mirada directa a los ojos de Sean. No sabía como lo hacia su hermano pero le comunicó lo que pensaba. – Las nimbus son geniales. Voy a ver si me puedo comprar una

- Es cierto son magnificas – exclamó Karl sin darse cuenta

- ¡Emely! ¿Tú también eres una bruja? – preguntó emocionada Nahiony

- Si, lo soy y también mi hermano y su amigo

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Eso no se anda diciendo así por así y Karl ¿Es también brujo?

- No soy un simple muggle obsesionado con el Quidditch

- Apenas sé que soy bruja y ya él sabe mas de eso que yo - se quejó Nahiony entre risas

- Entonces cuando sepas un poco más jugaremos, ¿Te parece?

El grupo caminó el resto del día juntos y en la tarde se separaron esperando volver a verse pronto, pues la correspondencia, aunque constante, no suplía las ganas de ver a alguien en persona.

El 1ro de septiembre llegó y Karl despidió a Nahiony insistiendo de que sacara cuantas fotos pudiera del tren y del colegio, con una cámara mágica obvio. El viaje fue emocionante aunque lamentaba no tener a su amiga consigo. Emely le había dicho que su padre trabajaba en Hogwarts como profesor, pero que su madre no quería que ella fuera para allá.

El tren arribó y ella siguió al enorme hombre por un estrecho sendero y vio por primea vez el castillo de Hogwarts. En vedad era hermoso. Se sentó junto a otras chicas en una de las barcas y observo mientras esperaba a Neville buscando su sapo. La selección la asustaba. ¿Y si ella no era realmente una bruja?

La canción del sombrero había terminado y la profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos. Darcy, Nahiony. Ella fue y se sentó bajo el mugriento sobrero. ¡Slytherin! No sabía donde era, pero por los aplausos consiguió llegar a la mesa. Junto a su lado se sentó un chico llamado Malfoy y lo que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas. Pronto descubrió que en aquella mesa TODOS provenían de familias antiguas de brujos. Ahora que recordaba en un libro lo había leído. Por primera vez en su vida Nahiony sintió que debía mentir. Lo hizo por su propio bien, para poder ser aceptada.

Dijo que su familia provenía de otro país, que sus padres habían asistido a Ravenclaw y que todos eran medimagos. "Uf, que útil fue haber leído todos esos libros en el verano" pensó. El chico con la cicatriz ni se percató de su existencia ese día ni ningún otro aquel año.

* * *

Charles se reunió con su amigo en el barco. Esta muy emocionado porque iba asistir a clases de magia.

- Charles – le dijo con algo de pesadez Sean

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No se si has oído de la logia

- ¡Como no! Los que te molestaban un chorro, además mi padrastro también vino a este colegio

- Esos mismos, suelen hacerles muchas cosas malas a los del primer año

- ¿Y?

- Pues, debes estar atento. Hay rumores de que este año entra el nuevo jefe o jefa, va a ser muy duro.

- No te preocupes. Les haré la guerra.

- ¿Eh?

- Y les ganaré como tú

- Ejem, yo… hice tregua con ellos… no les gané – dijo Sean culpable

- Pero no te dan lata

- A veces sí

- No importa, eso le da algo de dinamismo al asunto de coger clases, ¿No?

- Me imagino

- Que pena que los del primer año no vayan a la casa Olimpo

- Te crees muy bueno, ¿Eh?

- Mortal seré y seré uno de los mejores ya veras – afirmo Charles muy seguro

Todo fue bastante bien hasta que terminó la cena. Charles estaba entre un grupo del primer año. No podía ver a Sean por ningún lado pero si que muchos alumnos estaban inquietos, con o sin motivos. Al rato la logia hizo su primera aparición del año y se las arregló para torturar a los del primer año impunemente durante un par de horas.

Charles no tuvo mucha suerte, pero salió con menos magulladuras que otros. Encontró a su amigo.

- Sean, ¿Dónde has estado?

- Pues escondiéndome – mintió

- Me debiste avisar

- Te lo avisé en el barco

- Bueno no tan directo

- Saliste casi ileso - admitió Sean quien se las arregló, mientras estaba vestido de la logia, de sacar a su amigo del área de desastre.

Al otro día comenzaron las clases.

* * *

Leslie estaba muy emocionada. Tomó el barco con entusiasmo, pues el colegio se hallaba en una isla entre Australia y Tasmania. Al llegar se encontró como en casa. Tanto que al día siguiente ya estaba metida en problemas.

* * *

Emely consiguió su varita justo un día antes del inicio del año escolar. Era espléndida. La madera garantizaba que no se rompería fácilmente y los pelos de hibrido resultaron ser poderosos. El colegio no estaba tan mal. Como Emely conocía a algunos profesores ellos aceptaron en enseñarles cosas fuera de su nivel. No podía jugar Quidditch por estar en el primer año, pero podría ver a Sean cuando hicieran las competencias entre el Grecorromano y su actual colegio.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Espero sus reviews! Por cierto, el final se acerca.


	12. Entre tanto

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!** Al menos no todos

No estoy muerta, es que perdí la inspiracion. Pero como quiera logré exprimir mi cerebro y escribir algo. Les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Charles estaba cayendo en cuenta ahora, sabia que era demasiado extraño que él desapareciera cada vez que ellos estaban allí. Sean siempre decía que se estaba escondiendo, pero Charles no era tonto. O una de dos, de verdad su amigo era un cobarde, o era de la logia. Para su mala suerte no podía averiguarlo. Sus clases lo tenían muy ocupado.

* * *

Ella había entrado aquel año al grecorromano. Sus hermanos tenían muchas esperanzas en ella y ella ninguna salida. Sería la Jefa de la logia de los siete mares quisiera o no.

_Flash back_

- _¡Que!_

- _Como lo oyes hermanita_

- _¿Son, somos de la logia?_

- _Exacto y tu eres la nueva jefa_

- _Pero yo no quiero_

- _Lamentablemente no te queda opción, ya estas dentro. No puedes salir - dijo el mayor_

- _Todos en nuestra familia han sido jefes antes y tú no serás la excepción - dijo el otro hermano_

- _Yo no quiero - exclamó ella_

- _No es cuestión de querer_

- _Además – dijo el mayor – hay alguien que está causando estragos_

- _¿Eh?_

- _Sean Snape_

- _Entró en el primer año y solo dos años después ya es miembro del pueblo_

- _¿Y?_

- _Si lo dejamos como esta, sin jefe quien dirija, tomará el control sobre el senado._

- _¿Y a mí que?_

- _¡Imprudente! – Exclamó el mayor – Sería muy deshonroso que desde que volvió a surgir la logia sea nuestra familia la que permita que un "plebeyo" llegue a ser jefe_

- _¿Que gano con evitarlo?_

- _Seguir con vida, posiblemente_

- _¿Me matarían?_

- _Hay peores cosas, pero no lo haríamos nosotros…_

_Fin del flash back_

Tenia que ser la Jefa, era su destino.

* * *

- Este será un año muy tranquilo – se dijo Sean mientras organizaba su habitación ya en octubre. Un black mail cayó a sus pies – ¡Importante asamblea, no faltes! Hoy en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre – leyó Sean - tal vez no.

Sean llegó puntual, vestido con su nueva túnica del pueblo. Su rango había aumentado y por tanto su potestad de opinar dentro de la logia, pero eso no le garantizaba saber todo lo que se planeaba. Pero, al perecer, nadie sabía el motivo que los había reunido a todos allí.

Silencio. Todo se puso oscuro. Desde la tarima principal una figura en túnicas doradas surgió. Tenía un cetro muy imponente.

- ¡Oíd todos! ¡Yo soy la nueva Jefa de la Logia de los Siete mares, la Orden de Poseidón! – Dijo con voz potente – Así que más les vale cumplir mis mandatos o los mandaré con los Dragones - todos estaban visiblemente sorprendidos. Nadie esperaba a un nuevo Jefe, aunque habían pasado 6 años sin uno.

El senado, por orden, rindió sus homenajes. El pueblo lo hizo en conjunto y lo mismo los novatos. "Definitivamente este no será un año tranquilo" pensó Sean viendo a la nueva Jefa.

* * *

Emely estaba feliz. Claro que hubiese preferido ir a Hogwarts, pero ni modo, el colegio de magia en el que se encontraba era espléndido, siempre que se evitara a la logia de Ra, y lo que había por aprender allí era oro. Lamentablemente para ella era duro tener que pasar más de una semana en el mismo lugar y por eso a comienzos de noviembre ya no podía aguantar salir de allí. Toda su vida había sido una nómada.

* * *

"Otro ataque de la logia" pensó Charles rascándose las nachas "Esto no está bien, me duele todo. ¿Dónde es que se mete Sean? Tal vez debería esconderme también o meterme a la logia para que no me peguen. Y o en la logia, eso es muy gracioso, mejor me escondo. Si mi madre se enterara, alguien tendría que ir a llorar mi tumba". Este era el tipo de pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Charles luego de uno de los tantos atentados de la logia, y necesitaba encontrarle una solución rápida al asunto.

Aquella noche Charles tuvo un extraño sueño. Había un enorme perro negro que le guiaba hacia un camino y luego despertó. Al otro día en la clase de Transformaciones oyó por primera vez el término animago, y al contrario de Harry o Ron, que nunca oyen nada, él se interesó en el tema.

"Animago, un brujo capaz de transformarse en un animal" pensó distraídamente Charles "Si yo me transformara en un animal lo suficientemente pequeño para escapar, pero fuerte para protegerme… ¡Un perro! ¡Me volveré animago y seré un perro!" Ese pensamiento le salio de pronto, como si no fuera suyo del todo. Pero era una buena idea así que mas valía comenzar ahora.

Al llegar la navidad Charles se fue con su familia, Sean se quedó en el Grecorromano, Emely, loca por salir de allí, se fue con su madre a andar por el mundo, Leslie por ningún motivo quiso dejar el colegio y Richard la pasó junto a la manada.

El resto del año lo pasó sin más que decir. Charles estaba progresando con lo de la animagia pero todavía le faltaba mucho trecho por recorrer, Emely había aprendido bastantes maldiciones y conjuros como para que quisiera saber más, Sean estaba tan ocupado con las misiones de la nueva Jefa que en verdad estaba feliz por acabar el año y Leslie salió llorando del cole, los profesores por fin pudieron respirar en paz.

* * *

Fue un verano interesante para Emely. Ahora estaba en América estudiando unos cuantos pueblos indígenas. Ese año consiguió entrar al colegio de magia Itzu–Maya, para variar de ambiente.

Emely llamó a Nahiony usando un moderno móvil que les regaló Sean.

- Si, ¿Nahiony?

- ¡Hola Emely! – dijo la dulce voz como respuesta - ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy en Centroamérica ¿Y tú?

- En casa, mi hermano acaba de terminar de construir una réplica exacta de Hogwarts en miniatura.

- ¿Sigue con eso de los trenes en miniatura?

- Si, tengo al expreso de Hogwarts ahora en mi cuarto.

- Jajajaja

- ¿Y cómo te fue en Egipto? – preguntó Nahiony

- Genial, ¿Y a ti en Hogwarts?

- Pues, es muy increíble el lugar aunque Slytherin es muy... no yo.

- ¿Y como es mi padre en las clases?

- Horrible

- ¿En serio?

- Si, a los de Slytherin no les hace nada pero a los de Gryffindor. Uf, casi siento pena por ellos.

- Casi – ambas se rieron

- Los de Gryffindor ganaron la copa por el metiche de Potter.

- ¿Potter? ¿El famoso Harry Potter?

- Si, el mismo.

- Guau

- Es una pena que no vengas a Hogwarts - dijo tristemente Nahiony

- No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que estoy mejor así, no puedo pasar tanto en un mismo lugar.

- Espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva escuela

- Yo también

* * *

- ¡Leslie! Deja esa varita ahora

- Pero tía Abi yo no la iba a usar – responde ella

- No quiero saber que te han expulsado, la verdad es que no se como no lo han hecho ya.

- ¿No ha llegado nada del cole para mí? – pregunto Leslie sin prestar atención a su tía

- No. Todavía no llega el correo. ¡Mira! Creo que ahí viene una lechuza – Leslie mira esperanzada

- ¡SI! – Dijo al abrir el correo – ¡Sigo en el cole!

- No se como te dejaron dentro con todo lo que hiciste este año

- No es para tanto.

- ¡No es para tanto! ¡Leslie recibí por lo menos trece Howler sobre tu conducta! Y es sólo el primer año

- errrr...

- Si no te portas bien les diré que te prohíban jugar Quidditch o tener escobas

- ¡Tía!

- Es en serio

- Tratare de portarme bien este año, lo prometo. - y se fue a patinar

- ¿Por que me suena a que no será cierto? - dijo con resignación su tía

* * *

Richard estaba en el tren que lo llevaría al IMA. Su mente estaba lejos. Akane se le acercó.

- Hola – le dijo

- Hola – le respondió él en un tono triste

- No estés así, todavía estaré contigo todo un año.

- ¿Pero y después?

- Entonces eso vendrá después. No te preocupes por eso ahora.

- Esta bien - dijo el abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso

* * *

Emely entró al colegio. En el Itzu-Maya tenían casas y Emely cayó en la casa del jaguar. No era un mal lugar. Las clases eran amenas, en cierto modo. Lo más malo era una chica que estaba en el mismo año que Emely. Se llamaba Alexandra Rodríguez y era la peor revoltosa que Emely había conocida a la fecha. Y peor, Alexandra la odiaba. Así que cuando Emely se enteró que en el colegio les dejaban salir los fines de semanas lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa a tomar un brake.

Emely daba gracias porque su madre hubiese comprado esa isla deambulante, así podía ir a casa sin tener que viajar tanto. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Pegaso. Lo encontró junto con los tres nuevos caballos que habitaban en la isla. Ya había cambiado todo su pelaje de dorado a blanco plateado, pronto seria un maravilloso ejemplar adulto. Emely cabalgó y voló sobre su lomo un buen rato. Cuando se desmontó frente al campo de girasoles supo que, en la mirada de él, había un hasta luego. Pegaso abrió sus alas y voló. Emely se quedó rato viendo como su amigo se iba lejos, a algún lugar desconocido. Lloró mucho esa noche.

Pasaban las semanas. Emely había aumentado considerablemente sus amigos por correspondencia porque cada fin de semana se iba con su madre a andar por el mundo. La relación de ella con Alexandra no iba mejor y las clases eran cada vez más interesantes.

* * *

Sean estaba en el año de los TIMOs y necesitaba estudiar, pero se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para concentrase si Charles se le sentaba al lado

- Bla, bla, bla – hablaba Charles sin parar, (sólo imaginen a Italia de Hetalia y entenderán)

- Se supone que estoy estudiando – se quejó Sean

- ¡Hola! – dijo un chica que se sentó al lado de Sean y no paraba de mirarlo

- Tienes otra fan – dijo molestando Charles. Sean seguía con su cabeza metida en el libro

- ¿Saldrías conmigo?

- No – cortó Sean y la chica se fue malhumorada

- No debiste hacerle eso a Alexa, es una buena chica – dijo Charles defendiendo a su compañera de clases

- Estoy estudiando, no flirteando

Esa tarde. Sean recibió una carta de la Jefa diciendo que se le necesitaba en su oficina de inmediato.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Sean mientras estaba delante del escritorio de la Jefa

- ¿Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor? – dijo ella en un tono melosos y peligroso

- A sus órdenes – respondió Sean.

- ¡Perfecto! Quítate la túnica, quiero ver tus pectorales – dijo la chica arbitrariamente Sean se quedó piedra - ¿No me oíste?

- Eh – Sean dejó sus pectorales al descubierto y la Jefa se quedó embobada. Rato después ella estaba recostada sobre el ¡Durmiendo placidamente! "¿Qué demonios les pasa a las mujeres hoy?" Pensó Sean. Necesitaba terminar la pila de deberes que tenia.

- Jefa – llamó, pero nada – Jefa - la chica seguía durmiendo – Jefa, ¡LOS DRAGONES NOS ATACAN!

- ¡Todos a sus puestos! – despierta la chica. Sean sale volando – ¡Rayos! Se me escapó

- Uf, zafé – dijo Sean en una esquina y mira para ver. La Jefa estaba sin la máscara y "¿Ella es la Jefa?" pensó y se fue.

Aquella noche tuvo mucho en que pensar. Sabiendo lo que sabía de la Logia, él era la primera persona que sabía la identidad de un Jefe. Al otro día, de nuevo en la sala de estar,

- Como te decía... – hablaba Charles

- Esto es insufrible

- ¡Hola! – dijo Alexa sentándose cerca

- Hola – respondió Sean. Ella era la Jefa, quien lo diría

- Ejem... – dijo Charles

- Disculpa por como te trate ayer – se disculpó Sean

- No hay problema – dijo la chica - ¿Entonces saldrías conmigo? – Dijo ella probando su suerte – Sean suspiró

- De acuerdo, pero el sábado y si no me vuelves a interrumpir mientras estudio.

- ¡Seguro! – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie de un brinco – ¡Vamos Charles! – y se lo llevó a rastras

El sábado...

- Alexa – dijo Sean al encontrarse con la joven en la entrada del colegio

- Sean, ¡Hola!

- ¡Oye Sean! ¿Vamos a espiar el baño público de las mujeres hoy? – preguntó Charles dirigiéndose a el area de los baños públicos

- ¿Tú haces eso? – preguntó Alexa indignada

- A veces – admitió Sean – "Tonto Charles" pensó Sean – ¿Caminamos?

Sean le hizo saber a Alexa, con el mayor tacto posible, que no estaba disponible para nadie, aunque de cualquier modo la pasaron bien.

* * *

¿Y? Disculpen que tardara tanto para esto, pero ya les dije que fue que se me acabo la inspiracion.


End file.
